New Life
by TheDeathOfTheGoddess
Summary: Tris is a superstar but her parent and brother died when she was 4 from a crash. she was put in foster care and bonce'd around she was even abused at one point. that was until Tori Wu adopted her and made her into a star. she goes to divergent high hoping to be a normal teen and still be a superstar. will it work? will she make new friends? or be used? Fourtris fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story hope you like it – Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not VR**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

My names is Beatrice Prior but most of the time I go by six. I'm a singer. My parent and brother died 12 years ago. I want though foster care for almost 10 year but 2 years ago, I was adopted. I'm 16 years old and to me ugly but my foster parent Tori like me so took me in. we are almost like sisters now even if it been 3 week but today I start at Divergent high. Everyone know who I'm am with me being a sing but no one knows my name. I use a fake name which is Six. But for school I'm going to go by Tris.

* * *

I wake up to hear my alarm going off. I have it set to play Meghan Trainer 3am when it go off so I leave it playing while I get dress. Tori already left for work. She a tattoo artist, teacher, and record manger. I love her, she my manger, teacher, best friend/sister, and cool. She not like parent/sister who would make me come back by a time. I'm allowed to go out as long I'm awake for the next day ready. I don't have friend really, I was homeschooled cause of my tours and I don't want people to use me. While the songs play, I put on a hood and skinny jeans. The press think I live in some fancy house I don't. I save my money and don't spend a lot. I live in a normal size house. It has 4 bed rooms, a kitchen, the basement which was sort of turn in to a place for me to practice. When I put my clothing on I run downstairs and get my class list and locker. Tori being a teacher got it to me early so maybe I knew where I was going. And I jump in my Ferrari, it black with a red strip up the side and is my baby. It the thing I love the most and the most expansive thing I own.

When I get to school I pull my hood up and put my sunglasses on. I'm hoping no one's it me and but someone leaked I was coming to the school this year so will see. When I get inside I look to see what I have

 _1 period –_ _Math with Mr Max_

 _2 period –English with Ms Drew_

 _3 period - biology with Miss Matthews_

 _4 period – lunch_

 _5 period –Music with Miss Wu_

 _6 period – Art with Miss Wu_

 _7 period – homeroom with Miss Wu_

 _8 period – homeroom with Miss Wu_

Of course, Tori put me in all her classes and I love her for it. But as I'm walking I knock in to a girl. Knock me down

"Oh I'm SO sorry I didn't mean to knock in to you" I say looking up she has tan skin wavy black hair. She wearing a black crop top and skinny jean. I don't think she notice who I am yet, good.

"It ok, you look new. I'm Christian but you can call me Chris." She say

"I am Tris, and yes I'm new"

"Cool let see your class time" she says so I give it to her and she yell "OMG WE HAVE EVERY CLASS TOGETHER BUT 7 TH WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS"

"Ok, but can you help me find locker? It locker 357." I ask because I have no idea where I'm going and I need to get to my locker

"Yeah I know where that at it right next to Four's and Zeke lockers. They are in the same grade as us they are in my group of friends. You can sit with us at lunch and I'll introduce you." She seems really nice and doesn't look like she'll us me

"ok thanks" I say with a smile

* * *

Class go by slowly I end up meeting Will (Chris's crush), Uri, and Shauna. They are all nice but now I have to face lunch. Lucky no one has notice so far…. beside the teachers but I had to tell them. I walk to the line I get a Hamburger and a piece of cake that they call "Dauntless cake" then I see Chris and we walk over together and sits

"Um Chris aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" I guess she just forgot

"Oh yeah sorry um ok so guys this is Tris" she point to me "Tris this is Zeke, Four, Marlene but you can call her Mal, and Lynn. You know Will, Shauna, And Uri."

"hey four who's Ferrier is that next to your truck." Zeke asks

"I don't know but I really cool"

"I wanted a ride in it" Uri says I guess I should answer that

"I-I it's M-mine" I stutter because I don't want them to think differently of me

"I call I ride in it" Zeke and Uri say Four just nods in agreement while everyone at our table stares

"I can't today, I have work maybe tomorrow" I answer but this time Shauna speaks up

"what do you do" she ask…Shit

"I work at the record company down the street" also not a totally lie

"I have you ever met Six?" Chris ask….Shit again

"Um yeah once or twice" I answer

Then I zone out till start eating the cake and yell

"OMFG THIS CAKE IS AMAZING! I NEED MORE" and everyone laughs

"That dauntless cake for you" Uri response

"So tris tell us about yourself" Mal says

"Well I'm 16, I like to draw and sing. I Love this cake, I used to do Track and Gymnastic. I can do I Triple back flip round off back hand spring land in a slip. ( **A.N: please don't yell at me if that not real. I don't do gymnastics)**. Oh, and I used to do hip-hop classes"

"WHAT YOU CAN DO A TRIPLE BACK FLIP ROUND OFF BACK HAND SPRING LAND IN A SLIP." Lynn yells

"Yeah, so what?" I ask

"she been try to do that for 3 year" they all say. Then Lynn take my hand and drags me off to the football field with everyone right behind me

"do I know we have 8 minutes till we have to run to class and we all have music so we can bug you. You have two to strength and then go" she says

"I have done it in a year so I don't know how good it will be" so I take off my hood and I'm now in a tank top. You can see my tattoos but I don't think they've noticed cause they haven't said anything. I strength for the 2 minutes then get out my phone and Blasted Classic by MKTO and they give me a look

"It help me concentrate" I say they nod and I run to start and do the triple back flip when I'm done and have landed in the slip they just stare wide eye's and jaws dropped

"Close your month before you swallow a fly" I say and they do then four speak up I hear the bell ring and we run I'm a good 10 feet ahead of them and we make on time and we get to our seat

"OK class I'm Miss Wu you can call me Tori. I know for a fact you know either other but we have a new student this year. Tris please some up and introduce yourself" she is grinning like a mad man and I know what this means

* * *

 **BOOM! CLIFHANGER! Sorry it took so long I'm in school and I'm writing in class trying not to get seen. So far so good. anyway next chapter up sometime tomorrow byeeeeee! -lyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not VR**

* * *

 _ **Last time**_

" _OK class I'm Miss Wu you can call me Tori. I know for a fact you know either other but we have a new student this year. Tris please some up and introduce yourself" she is grinning like a mad man and I know what this means_

* * *

 **Four POV From the Start of Music**

When I met Tris, I was I love. She wasn't one of those girls who hung themselves on me. She was a sweet girl. When she said, the Farrier was her I was shocked. I mean she looks like someone but I can't think who. Then when she did the Gymnastic move it shocked me even more. She looks weak but I can tell she a girl who hold own. Then I mid-though class starts we are in the auditorium for this class so we can use the stage

"OK class I'm Miss Wu you can call me Tori. I know for a fact you know either other but we have a new student this year. Tris please some up and introduce yourself" Tori says. She has this really big grin on her face and it starting to scare me like she knows Tris.

"my names Tris, I'm 16-year-old. I live to sing, draw, and I play the guitar and piano." Say says and I didn't know she could play them

"OK well why not sing for us" this make Tori grin even bigger and Tris just gives her the evil eye. They must know either other

"This is a song you should know it called you "Found Me" and I wrote it." Then gave Tori another evil eye "Cause Miss Wu likes to tell people who I am" people just look shocked cause Found Me was by Six so unless she is six….OMG THAT WHERE I KNOW HER FROM! And Tris starts

" _I found God on the corner of First in Amistad_

 _Where the west was all but won_

 _All alone_

 _Smoking his last cigarette_

 _I said where you been?_

 _He said, ask anything_

 _Where were you_

 _When everything was falling apart?_

 _All my days_

 _Spent by the telephone_

 _That never rang_

 _And all I needed was a call_

 _That never came_

 _From the corner of First and Amistad_

 _Lost and insecure_

 _You found me, you found me_

 _Lying on the floor_

 _Surrounded, surrounded_

 _Why'd you have to wait?_

 _Where were you, where were you?_

 _Just a little late_

 _You found me, you found me_

 _In the end_

 _Everyone ends up alone_

 _Losing her_

 _The only one who's ever known_

 _Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be_

 _No way to know_

 _How long she will be next to me_

 _Lost and insecure_

 _You found me, you found me_

 _Lying on the floor_

 _Surrounded, surrounded_

 _Why'd you have to wait?_

 _Where were you, where were you?_

 _Just a little late_

 _You found me, you found me"_

When she end everyone is at the bottom of the stage but our gang. She looks at Tori and and Tori just nods. With that Tris runs out the back stage exit. I can't even believe I like Six or Tris Prior as I guess she called. I look at my friends and Chris is the first to speak up.

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"I guess she just met us and it is her first day. Maybe she just wanted a normal day. I mean she is a superstar. Remember when Lily Ann from The Team try coming to school she only lasts a day before she quit and went back to home schooling." Zeke says. I guess he senses I'm upset. I told him before class that I thought I had a crush on Tris now it may never happen. But he goes on speaking

"I think Tris will last long she just need for people to calm down first. Would you come to school if on the one of the class is chase you down? I'm 99% positive she'll be back tomorrow." He says this calms me down I walk over to Tori and the group comes to.

"Tori do you know Tris? Are you like her manger or something because we like to talk to her." I ask

"Yes, I'm her manger/Legal Guardian. Why do you want to talk to her? Are you friends or people who'll us-" before she can finish Peter come jumps in. I hate him

"I'm a friend why couldn't I see her"

"Peter, you and I both know you're a jerk and have a bad history with her. We both know what you did and both know how she'll never speak to you again. So, Shut The Hell Up" Peter does and goes any "now I've know you guys for 4 years but I still want to know if your friends"

"yes" the whole group says

"ok then let go then, were going to the recording studio. But if I found out any of you hurt her there will be punishment. Also, you all have to take your own car. And when we get their she most likely working on her next song so be quite about what it call and shit" we all nod and leaving

* * *

When we get there it takes 15 minutes to get in the building cause of the fans but once we do get inside and upstairs you can hear singing coming from recording room C. Tori put a finger to her lips and we are quite while she recording.

 _No one can ever follow_

 _No one can ever know_

 _Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go_

 _Never gonna be easy, was it?_

 _You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

 _Smile comes despite the danger get some get some_

 _There's something happening here_

 _There's something here that I just can't explain_

 _I know I'm where I belong_

 _Deep down inside I am no longer lost!_

Then she see us and stop

"oh hey guys, so what you want something signed, picture?" we all shake our head no and she looks confused

"Tris they wanted to still be friends, I know for a fact they won't use you like "He Who Must Not Be Named so take a break and talk." Tori say that and her and the record person leave. And now I'm wonder who that could be person Tori was talking about is. (AN: **Yes, Harry potter quote so :P)**

"So you guys aren't going to use me to make you famous or use my secret against me? You aren't going to be like the last person I trusted? Cause if you are you can leave now" she say no one moves but mal speaks up

"you can trusted us Tris. Were not that group. Now if you run into Lauren and Peter group they'll tell the world. Not us tris you can trust us " we all nod but when she said Peter she winced

"Ok then who wants a ride to my car to my house?"

"I DO" everyone but me, Zeke, and Uri shouts and I just chuckle

"Ok so Four and Zeke can but the rest of you have to drive yourselves. I only saying that because they didn't yell and two someone has to help me sneak around the back" they all nod

"Fine but us girl are taking you shop after school tomorrow for Uri party on Saturday. So, you have to take us in that car" Chris says Tris groans but agrees

"what about me when do I get a ride?" Will asks

"Well I can pick You and Chris up tomorrow for school but you'll have to find a ride home" Tris says

"I can take you home tomorrow Will" Uri says

"Can I drive your car Tris" Zeke asks

"NO, no one is driving my baby anywhere I drive. You three can argue who can sit up front. But one but me drives. Unless it Emergency or I say you can. Otherwise it'd be over my dead body" we all laugh and leave

* * *

 **WOW, you guys are special today two chapters one day. Maybe it cause I'm writing when I'm in detention who know right…..-Lyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Does my grammer look like VR's no It looks like a third graders…..no offence to third graders** …..

* * *

 _ **Last time**_

" _NO, no one is driving my baby anywhere I drive. You three can argue who can sit up front. But one but me drives. Unless it Emergency or I say you can. Otherwise it'd be over my dead body" we all laugh and leave_

* * *

 **Tris Pov**

When we get out front I feel happy. This is the first time in forever that I had friends who were nice. Only problem is I think I like Four. He would never pick me I'm ugly and the only thing going for me in my voice. I mean I look like a 12 year old…..I have stop thing like this.

"I CALL THE FRONT" Uri and Zeke yell

"how about no. you both are going to hit EVERY button in the car including mine. I mean I understand cool car and everything but I still don't know what half the button do and this car is a year and a half old so no." I say

"So, does that mean I get to sit up front" Four ask and a swear he looks like a 5-year-old. It really cute and those eye…I need to look away before I stare

"NO I do" Zeke and Uri yell I sigh

"I'll pick, Uri you may be my second friend but you seem like someone who would push a red button that says "DO NOT PUSH. Four you and Zeke Rock, Paper, Scissor, shot and fast." They do as tell and Four wins so we leave with Uri and Zeke pouting

"You to could pout and get kick out of the car. Or be happy I let you ride in the car." I tell them

"Yes Six" they say and I'm confused. And Four just chuckles

"Why did you call me Six when you know my name?" Four and Zeke just looks like they'll laugh while Uri explains

"Cause Tris it seems like Six is you're really badass side while Tris is still a badass but is also sweet. Us boys guessed that when we saw you on Tv the one time. We guess there was a side of you that was sweet. Also, cause it seem like numbers are badass now. I mean Four's a badass now we have 6 who a badass." When Uri done, I don't even have time to finish before I see press in a van following us

"shit" I whisper but Four still hear me

"What wrong Tris?" Four asks I look in the review and they are still following

"Zeke, Uri slide down the sit till your head isn't seem out the back windows. Someone text the girls that will be a little longer." They just look confused

"You really think that they'll be good headlines with three guys in my car? I mean I can't do anything about four cause in the front set. But I can hide you two. Know do as your told so I can get these freaks off my tail." They do as tell them. But I do something they weren't ready for and drive up the curb into a park and into a wood area

"Um…. Tris why are you driving in the woods and isn't this something we could get arrest for? And are you kidnapping us" Uri asks and I shot him a look in the mirror

"Yes and no for the arresting. I mean we could but the police can't really arrest people who are famous without riots. I mean if someone else was driving yeah but I don't trust any of you to drive my car. And do you really think I would kidnap you? I mean I've only had one boyfriend and I regret it" I slap a hand over my mouth "shit I didn't mean to say that. Don't tell anyone Tori know but you will not tell anyone. I mean it already bad the press thought I was dating Justin Bieber. I mean how stupid can they get" I say

"Hey I thought you were dating him why else would he give you a hug and a kiss on the check?" Zeke asks and out of the corner of my eye I see a jealous Four but only for a second.

"we weren't date we are friends and we did it for the camera. He was with some other girl using him as a leg up in the music world. Plus, then like 5 days later I found out he was on drugs and we don't talk now." I park the car and the girl walk out Tori and Will

"what took so long?" all the girl say while we walk in

"we head a tail till someone though it be a good idea to go of the road into the woods and avoid them." Four answer

"really Tris again? I think I high time to agree to the Toy your dad left you. I mean you're going to hurt your baby you keep that up" Tori say and everyone looks confused. I look at the ground think what it would be like to know my dad. I really wanted to cry but I don't and at least I got Tori to let me get it out.

"Will look like you girl aren't going to be wearing heel tomorrow or going in my car. You going in my favorite baby. I would wear sneakers or flat though. It going to be hard to get in."

"WHAT IS IT?" everyone shots but Tori we just smirk

"something you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see"

"Ughh, why?" Shauna ask

"cause it fun watch you all be frustrated" I responded with a huge smile and like that four chuckles

Then we just hang out have fun till it time for them to leave. I was happy till someone rang the door bell.

* * *

 **BOOM. Another chapter another cliff. MAHHHHHH. Next chapter up tomorrow – lyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm just a rebel with school. But I got permission this time. Don't you just love art classes. -Lyn**

* * *

 _ **Last time**_

Then we just hang out have fun till it time for them to leave. I was happy till someone rang the doorbell.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

When I go to open the door Shawn Mendes is here. Then I remember oh, I had to record with him an hour ago.

"Hey Six, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. you didn't come to recording." Shawn says

"I'm sooooo soooo, sorry. I start going to a school near here today. It wasn't long before everyone knew who I was. But I still made some friends they came over and with everything going on I just forgot. We can record now the record basement is open." I feel so cheap for doing this to him

"That fine. I heard you were going to Divergent High. Stupid press has it all over. But yeah sure the basement most likely better. The fan at the recording studio are ready to bust the door down. It likely safer." I nod and we walk down to record "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Tori already down there, she says hi and get us ready and we record till we have it right. Which was 3 am. Once he gone Tori and I go to bed.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. I get to take the Tank to school. The Tank is my dad's 2000 ford truck that jacket up so high Chris would have trouble getting in. there a little step though that help you get up. But even with it still hard to get in. over the years though my muscles have grown and even with me being I'm small it easy for me to get in. but NEVER try with high heels the one time I tried I almost broke my ankle. I throw on a red crop top and black skinny jean along with my leather jacket and sneakers. No knows but Tori that I have a Six pack. I think I want to show then off today with this crop top I walk downstairs and Tori is grading papers.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school already?" I ask Tori and she looks up

"yeah I should leave now. oh here the key to the Tank" Tori throw me the keys and I start jumping up and down.

"Bye T" I yell we have nicknames for either other. Her nickname for me is S while mine for is T

I get in the Tank and started driving. Everyone who has ever seen me in the Tank as told me it looks too big. But really, I drive this better than a smaller car. I drive to Chris after her telling me where she lives and Will and Chris look surprised when I drive up the road. But of course, Chris is in high heels. So, I get the spare high tops I have and hop out and when I say hop I mean it.

"Wow Tris isn't that a little big for you to drive." Chris asks

"Yeah I mean you look like a minion in it Tris." Will goes on

"Nope, the Tank easy for me to drive. Also, her Chris you'll need this if you want a ride. I also broke my ankle last time I tried to get in with heels" I hand her the high tops and we leave.

When we do get to school everyone the three of us part way till lunch

* * *

When I get to lunch and sit between Four and Chris, I see Four. He looks really hot… and those eyes just wanted to draw me in. I'm staring at him and he notice…SHIT.

"So Tris you want to go on a date with me tonight" Four whispers in my…..I'm shock who could like me

"um…sure what time are you picking me up?" I whisper back

"7 good. I'll text you" he whispers back then go talk to the table

"So, when is Gym? I mean you guys have gym, right?" I asks

"Yeah but it was cancelled yesterday so it wasn't put on are cards. It right after lunch now" Mal answers

"Why does Six have a liking for Gym? Or is she just too big of a wimp that she need Gym to make her stronger" I hear the Unforgettable voice of Peter. And everyone at our table turns to him and I stand up

"Maybe Peter you would know if you remember when we Were friends" I answer back

"Oh, come on Tris why can't we be friends again. Maybe even a little more" Peter say get closer to me about to but he arms around me. But I take his arm and Twist it kick him where the sun doesn't shine. everyone watch know and Uri and Zeke are shouting Six and soon most of the people at lunch are joining. Even Tori

"You know why, Jerk and last time I check you aren't even allowed this close to me. SO Back off, or you know what happens" I growl at him he not scared and he whispers in my ear

"I will have you be mine Tris. The Warrant only last so long. In fact, I think you have 5 days. Bye Tris" and he walks away. I think I've paled so pale that I could be a ghosted and I sit back down. Everyone goes back to eat but my group

"Tris what wrong?" Shauna asks

"Can I trust you all to keep a secret that will not go to another living soul?" I ask them all and the nod yes

"Ok be at my house at 10 tomorrow and I'll tell you" they all nod again and Four shots me me a worried look then get my phone out and text a message

"I'll tell you later tonight" I text him and he look over at me and nods

* * *

 **So you'll find out Tris back story in the next chapter….MAHHHHHH -lyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys What up? So I have a contests. I want a nickname for my readers and have no idea what to name them. So I'm going to tell you so nickname I'm called and I want you guys to use the review to make your own. Sound good? ok.**

 **I go by, Lynn, Evil Queen, Evil Prank Queen, Uri, and the rare account Zeke. But that what I go by. So use these nick names and come up with something. If I get 0 by tomorrow I will end up coming up with one you'll all hate. So get to work – Lyn**

 **Disclamier….do I really need to do this?**

* * *

 _ **Last Time**_

"I'll tell you later tonight" I text him and he look over at me and nods

* * *

 **Tris POV**

After lunch, we head to gym with Coach Amar and I'm ready. Today the rumors are fighting. I have down hand to hand combat, Knife throwing, and Guns since I move in with Tori, so 4 years. I have NEVER lost a fight and I have even train in the Top fight club, Dauntless.

"Ok class todays are Fighting. You most likely know because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut. The person you will be fighting is on the broad. Will be fight till we have one winner. First place get an A for the rest of the year" Coach says

 **Fight for Today**

 **Four Vs Eric**

 **Chris Vs Lauran**

 **Mal Vs Molly**

 **Tris Vs Peter**

 **Will Vs Al**

 **Zeke vs Drew**

 **Shauna Vs Uri**

I feel bad for Peter because I am going to kick his ass. I don't know Al very well but he part of Peter "gang" as they like to say. He doesn't seem like he would know how to fight. He seems more of a geek that would be pick on my Peter's "gang" but I feel bad for him cause Will can fight. I mean he's a part of this group and this group seem Dauntless.

The fights start with Four winning, then Chris, followed by Mal. Now it my turn. So me and Peter get in stance. But I want to try something so I make it look like I'll start cry any minute.

"What wrong Stiff. Do you not wanted that pretty face to be hurt? I bet your just scared, right. Is the Big bad Six afraid of Me? I'll go easy on you if you beg" he mocks. He gets out of stance. He is such an idiot. But with that I punch him in the neck and then chest. This make him winded. He tries to punch me in the stomach but I block it. But before I could block the next punch he punches my jaw and try to kick my feet out from under me. I jump high enough to miss his foot from knocking me over and to kick his chest. This knocks him over. I kick his side and punch his mouth and I hear Coach yell stops so I do with on last punch to the nose till I hear a breaking sound. Then I get pulled off by Four and he pulls me off the mat.

"You ok?" he whispers in my ear

"Yeah, I think I may have broken his nose though" I whisper back and he nods

Will, Zeke, and Uri won the next fight mean I had to fight one of my friends.

"Ok next list up. I know the people who won are all friends. But suck it up and fight. I don't want to hear you lost a friend like my last gym class got it. Oh and these will be three at a time. Mal you're out, you look to bet up" Coach yell and we nod

 **Second fights**

 **Four Vs Zeke Vs Chris**

 **Uri Vs Tris Vs Will**

In the first fight, I can tell odds are again Four. Right away Zeke and Chris team up. Four right away goes hits Chris stomach and chest, then knock her feet out from under her. Coach call her out and I give her and ice pack. Then it just Zeke and Four, Four looks like more of a history with fight. While Zeke looks, he knows good amount, but not enough to bet Four. Next thing I know Four is punching Zeke in the mouth while Zeke punches Four in the stomach. A good time later Zeke on the floor with a bleeding nose, cut lip, and most likely bruising all over. But for only got hit in his stomach, shoulder, and side of nose. Now it my turn. I wasn't going full out when I was fitting Peter maybe 35% but I may do 45% with this one. Last time I wanted full out 3 dude that were twice my size end up in the hospital. Plus, I did that to a few punching bags and broke them down from hanging. Six in one day, Do you know how hard it is to do that? I didn't even break a sweat till the fifth.

"Ok Will, Uri, here please." Coach yells I hear I snit bit of the conversation. It sounds like go easy on her…. that would not be smart so when they are done I ran over to the ring.

"Just a warning, I won't go easy" I say and they nod

"Start" Coach yells

I end up getting have Uri and Will team up on me. BIG mistake because I notice Uri leave his neck and top have of his chest in his last fight. Will in his last fight left his stomach. They are still leaving this open. I elbow Uri neck and Will stomach. This is when they are they are weak so I kick Will's side and elbow Uri back. They then kick my side and punch my back. And let say that hurt like Hell. So, I hit the foot that kick my side knocking Uri over and I take the hand that punch my back twist it not to hard but not too soft and push. Coach calls Will out and it just me and Uri which end fast when I punch Uri stomach harder then I meant to he double over. Coach calls him out calling a 15 minute break. Then our group starts forming a circle and talking. But Uri and Will look in pain

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt you too bad. But I do feel really bad." I tell them looking down

"It ok, but you have to tell us where you learned to fight." Will says and everyone in the group looks at me

"You'll find out tomorrow it one of my many things that will be told." I say and they sigh

"Come on Tris you at least have to help me. You got lucky you didn't have Four. He's never lost a fight" Chris says pouting

"Yeah Tris help us Girls out. We need some form of help when were in a fight" Mal says

"Yeah Tris what happens if we get corner and you or one of the guys isn't there then what?" Shauna asks

"I'll think about it. Last time I fought before today I sent 3 dude twice my size to the hospital. Then knock 6 punching bags down going full out. Not even breaking a sweat till the 5 th I'd rather not teach my friends how to do that. Plus, you know enough to get out of problem. Also, every girl knows the best spot to hit when that happens." I says

"Wow, Tris maybe little but she got fighting skills. But you'll never be able to bet Four your small and got speed but four has strength on his side." Will says

"Yeah I bet you that you couldn't even knock him out." Zeke say

"Ok what the Bet here?" I says

"Well first we spill up see who where on this bet" then all the guys are on Four side while all the girls are on mine side. The boys huddle in small circle and talk low enough we can't hear them. When they come up Four has a smile

"Ok If I win we get a kiss from the girl we pick for a week. So, that means Shauna has to kiss Zeke, Mal has to kiss Uri, Chris has to kiss Will, and Tris has to Kiss me." Four says. I look at the girls they are blushing. I know if I wasn't try to hide it I would be to but we nod

"Fine but if I win you have to wait hand and foot for a week" I say and they nod a little to ready

"Ok break over Four, Tris let go" Coach yells, so we do

"Start" he yells again

Four goes for my stomach but I block. He leaves really no opening for a punch so I'll have to go on defended till he tries to knock my feet out from under me. But I do this and kick his chest like I did before. He tries try to punch my side when I was get back on my feet. But I was ready and take his fist and turn it just the right amount to cause pain. When I do I push back making him fall over. I jump on top like I did for Peter but this time my feet on hands and body so his legs can move. I punch him once in the stomach for good measures. That it and when he is down for 6 seconds not being able to get up. ( **A.n 6 seconds was the time the person had to be stuck on the ground to win** )

"Winner Tris" Coach yell holding up my hand

The girls are screaming and I walk over

"Look like you boys have to wait on us hand and foot." I say with an evil grin

"Ok you win Tris but just this once will we wait on you" Zeke say bowing down

Shauna looking brave and speak up

"Zeke you have to take me on a date. If you do I'll let you go on your waiting on us hand and foot" She says

Zeke looks really happy and starts jumping up and down

"Deal, I was going to ask you on a date after school" he says with the biggest grin ever

Soon all the girls are asking Chris asks Will, Mal asks Uri, then it just me and Four but we already have one

"that not fair they get out but I already asked you. How will I get free from being your Slave?" he asks and our group is staring at him like he's crazy

"I'll make a deal with you, you take me on this date I have already agreed on. BUT you know have to get Chris not to dress me up like a Barbie doll. And your free." I whisper to him he nods

"Chris, you're not allowed to dress Tris up for this date" he say.

"And why not? You may be the big bad Four but you haven't asked a girl out ever in the time I've know you. Maybe in the time of Zeke because he's know you since 1 st grade. Plus, this may be the only chance she get to be dressed up by me" Chris responses and everyone looks at her

"Fine but you have more trouble getting out of the next one. But only if tomrrow you kick everyone out and tell me everything" she says and I nod

"OK your free AFTER the date. Until then you wait on me" I says and he looks scared

"It not going to be that bad. Worse thing I'll make you do is eat one of my cake slice to see if it better or worse then schools. With that he nods

"We better hurry we got 3 minutes till music" they nod and I start running

* * *

 **Sorry next chapter will have Tris is history. I just wanted to do this. I want Four to find out on the date. -lyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I had a guest tell me my spelling and grammar sucked. I'm sorry to say there nothing I can do. My brain doesn't pick up on the thing that are wrong like that. I was born that way and no matter how I try I will be bad. So, if think my grammar is bad there nothing I can do. Even the doctor have said that sooooo…-Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: VR has a life. I am a Fangirl so my life is books…**

* * *

 _ **Last Time**_

"We better hurry we got 3 minutes till music" they nod and I start running

* * *

 **Tris POV**

When we get to music we sit down and listen. Nothing really good happened. Me, Chris, and Four walk to Art. The other guys I a different class. When we get there are in class assignment was to draw a tattoo we would get. I have a few tattoos already. I have a these black angle wings on my back to hide some marks, I have a tattoo that I think stands for bravery. **(It the Dauntless sign guys)** I also have black rose on the inside of my left wrist. I been thinking of getting another but I wanted Tori to do it like she done my other, we've just been busy. But I draw Three Ravens flying to my heart. They stand for my parents and brother. I'm done with half the class left and I look around. I just notice now Four sitting next to me. While Chris is in front of me. Then Four pass me a note

( _Tris_ and **Four** )

 **So, do I really have to wait on you hand and foot?**

 _Nope, try a piece of my cake. Tori says it better than the cafeteria. But I wanted a second opinion._

 _ **Oh ok, so you ready for tonight?**_

 _Yeah, but I'm just wear what I have on now. I'm not Chris going over bored here_

He looks over at me when he down reading it

 **Will you look fine "Just the way you are"** when I read it I almost burst out laughing. And he has a smirk

" _And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile". Did you really think that would work?_

" **Cause girl your amazing just the way you are". I was hoping. Oh BTW your song with Shawn was amazing. Zeke couldn't stop talking about this morning. When you record it?**

 _Umm….that wasn't supposed to be out for another week….was it on youtube or itunes?_

 **Youtube. I guess someone leaked it. I got to finish my Drawing. You Done**

 _Yep there a chance it was leaked. And yeah you should finish. I'm going to draw something random now_

I sit there drawing a girl surrounded by shadows with black angle wings and black hair. She would be like a shadow but alive. I used to use this girl when I made up stories. She was the girl whose family was gone, she starting getting bullied and tried to blend in. one day she had this beautiful back wings, she loved them and later found out she could go into shadows. She soon made some friends that were like her. She found her mom who was taken by a king. Her mom dies again. It just a sad story I wrote when I was 13.

* * *

 **(The picture will be my profile pic if you wanted to see it. I drew it)**

* * *

 **Time skip to the date**

I'm wear what I wore this morning just the jacket not covering my stomach anymore. When four picks me up he come up on a Motorcycle and I walk out

"Nice ride" I say when he hands me a helmet

"Thanks, have you ever ridden one?" four asks

"Yep" with that I put my arms around him he winced but I didn't say anything and were off. He drove for a good 30 minutes till we got to a park and he parked

"So what are we doing?" I ask

"Well if I tell you then it wouldn't be as fun" he responses with a smirk

We end up have a picnic and started to get to know each other. I found out his favorite color is black, his favorite band is Twenty-One Pilots. He found out my favorite color is also black, my favorite band is Fall Out Boys. Also that my cake better than the one at school. Then he kisses me

"Tris I like you"

"I like you to Four. But before you ask the question that on the tip of your tongue. I should tell you my past cause I have a feeling that will change once I do" I tell him

"What could be so bad that would happen" he says

"Well then let me start. When I was Four my Parents and brother died in a car accident. I was with them but didn't get hit as bad so I lived. My brother and dad got hit with the worst of it. They died on impact. My mom made it to the hospital before she died. I was four so I don't remember them but I learn this when I was in foster care. I had no living family so want home to home. I think I wanted to 2 homes every year but only end up staying a few weeks before they left me. The last home I stay up before Tori was the worst. I was beaten, hit by many things and my Foster "mom". The last time I was hit I was 12. He hit me with a lamp breaking my arm, then hit me with his belt. When he was done that day, I hurt so bad that I dragged myself to my room and call 911. After telling them what happened they came and locked him up and got me help." I can feel the tear that were in my eyes slip out and four just pulls me up into his lap and hold me wiping my tears away

"Hey it ok, are you done?" he say trying to calm me down and I shake my head no

"No, still got more. After I was back in foster care for 2 week before Tori adopted me. It took me time to feel like I could trust her. After a year of living with her I had her give me a few tattoos. I had her do my angle wings, rose, and the sign I always thought meant brave. Then I was still broken but started to make friends. One of them just happened to be Peter. We started going out. One night he pushed it to far. He hit me hard in the shoulder and head I don't know. I got up and even though I was dizzy ran home" Four is holding me tighter and he is wiping the tear that are coming harder.

"when I got home, Tori was still at work with the recording place. My head was throbbing and my shoulder in pain. I black out, Tori found me and rushed me to the hospital. When I woke, I had a concussion and bruise on my shoulder. When I was allowed home, I started right down my feeling they turned into songs and Tori heard me sing one time. I got a record deal. Just last year my friend Robert died of cancer. It was sad but I wrote a song that I called "Say Something". I never published it but I will sing it ever now and then when I'm down. That it but Peter does scare me, ever know and then he'll say something. Earlier at lunch he told me I'll be his. But I won't I hate him." ( **A.N: couldn't think how to but the warrant in so forgot I said about that in chapter 3** ) At this point Four just look pissed and I'm crying like crazy he's just holding me tight. I feel safe in his arms and started to calm down

"Tris I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone" I nod and I get up and he take his shirt off. His back is all beat and bruised like before Tori.

"Four, who did this?" he put his shirt back on

"My 'father' did, he's been doing since my mom die when I was 8. Please don't tell anyone and please don't call me four" he say

"I won't without you telling me you can but what can I call you?"

"call me Tobias. It my name, I'm 'son' to Marcus Easton" I stand there shocked

"as Marcus Easton from Easton Records? I mean I knew he seemed off but how off do you have to be to hurt someone who's is your blood."i ask shocked

"I don't know. But know for the question I'm still going to ask. Tris will you be my Girlfriend?"

"yes, I will" I kissed him it started out slow but turn into a kiss that could melt you and I pull away. he pouts

"Come on, we better get home before Tori get nosey and calls" I whisper that last part. He kisses my cheek. We walk off hand in hand to his bike

Once we get back to my house I drag him in and we watch the first Harry Potter till I fall asleep.

* * *

 **That the end of this chapter. So I think I'll let the contest go till the 7 of next month. HAPPY NEW YEAR….i know some people post before and after midnight but I'm to lazy. So you get this till tomorrow at some time -Lyn**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so I know I haven't update lately but I had a REALLY important doctor's appointment and I visited family. But HAPPY 2017. Sorry I'll have the next update up tomrrow -Lyn

Last time

Once we get back to my house I drag him in and we watch the first Harry Potter till I fall asleep.

Tris POV

I wake up to someone shaking me. It Four and I'm cuddled up against him with Tori sitting a crossed from me.

"So when were you going to tell me about you dating Four?" Tori says with the third most scary grin ever and me and Tobias looked shocked

"We only started last night. How you find out?" Tobias asks and I just blush

"Let just say a fan got a picture of you to hand and hand walking to Four bike. Oh and the fact I found the note you passing back and forth." I just blush hard at what she said and Tobias just chuckles kissing my head

"guess I should have had my hoodie. Sorry Four I forgot about the press" I tell him and he whisper in my ear it ok

"Anyway, nice bike Four, but you better not hurt her. I will not deal have her hurt again." Tori says in her third time ever scares voice ever

"Yes Tori. I don't plan on hurting her though so we should be fine." I kiss his cheek with a smile.

"Ok then I won't chew you out. Oh and your friends will be here in 10 minutes and your phone been going off all night" Tori tell us and I get up to get my phone. I have 6 texts AND 10 missed calls from Chris, 2 text from Uri so I start with Chris

Chris: Tris what up with the picture of you and Four from last night

Chris: Tris, Will ask me to be his Girlfriend :D

Chris: Tris, answer me or I'm going to beat down your door

Chris: FOR CHRIST SAKE TRIS ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

Chris: will you answer, you could be died for all I know! :(

Chris: PARTY AT URI! I'm taking you shopping with the girls

Chris: Are you died or something?! I'll be over at 10:00 am with the others to make sure your alive.

Before I can even look at Uri the doorbell rings and me and Tobias share an evil look.

"Look like your friends are here I'm going up stairs before I'm blamed for one of Tris evil master minded plans. Please don't break anything, and come upstairs if I need to kick someone out" we nod and she goes upstairs while the doorbell was pressed five more times and I ran into the kitchen sneaky like

Tobias POV

When Tris sneak into the Kitchen I open the door and I'm pushed down and asked a bunch of questions

"One at a time People. People who have question raise your hand" I yell at them Chris, Mal, Zeke, and Uri raise their hand while Shauna and Will don't. "Zeke, you first"

"When did you and Tris get together" Zeke asks

"Last night on our date"

"So, that means Uri needs to grow some and ask Mal now." Will Jokes

"We all know that. Now Mal" I Chuckle

"Why were you in the papers" She asks

"Cause of a fan who can't keep their mouth shut. Uri"

Uri looks at Mal "Mal will you be my Girlfriend" we all stand shocked but Mal yells yes and for the next 3 minutes they kiss till we yell and break them up.

"Ok, my turn where Tris and do you have anything to drink" Chris asks

"I don't know, Tori said she was with you. And I don't know cause I was told "Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen" by Tori" I'm lying though my teeth right now. They are all looking at me weird while Tris sneak up behind them and sings really load

"Place, place get in your place throw on your dress. And put on your doll faces." Really Four think that can fool me." She say but she changed. She was wear the outfit from last night. Now she is wearing a Black Crop Top that show off her freakishly cool abs with some ripped jeans. Everyone is staring at her. Her tattoo are showing and her abs

"Wow Tris, you have abs and some cool tats. Where you get them or who did it." Shauna asks and at that moment Tori comes down.

"Thanks Shauna, glad she finely shows them off. Good to know someone like my work" Tori says

"It not that I don't like it, I just do go around in clothing at shows it off to much. And yes Guys I haves abs so stop staring at my stomach." Tris says

"I'm going to the Parlor be back at 5, no party." Tori yells but still no one is listening but me and Tris they are all still staring at Tris

"Ok, I'll be there at 3 for a tat and pricing" Tris yells as Tori walks out the door we nod and I slap Zeke in the back of the had Tris knees Uri where the sun don't shine. Tris yells that Chris outfit has a rip. I dump water on Shauna head. And we both yell in Mal ear. This jolts them out of their staring.

"WHAT THE HELL" They all yell

"It story time people sit down and shut up." Tris yells

"Now it time for me to tell you my pasted" she says and when she done they are silent

 **MAHHHH….MINI CLIFF :) -LYN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, Your getting me really mad. I know my grammar sucks but I do spell check. I stuck at spelling and I don't notice the thing that are wrong with my grammar. If you don't like it don't read it. -Lyn**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Now it time for me to tell you my pasted" she says and when she done they are silent

* * *

 **Tris POV**

My breathing is get heavier is my worse fear about to happen. Losing friends. They moving or talking, I hope it just hasn't hit them yet. I know Tobias can feel my breathing growing faster because I'm lay against his side. He picks me up and start holding with his chin on my head. My breathing is getting a little slowly and Zeke fist is in a fist.

"I'm going to kill Peter who coming?" Zeke says with all seriousness in his voice

"I am" Uri, Will, and Chris yells. Shauna and Mal are just crying in to Zeke and Uri

"Trust me I wanted to kill him to last night to. But I would like to NOT go to jail. Plus, we could just beat the shit out of him if he messes with him." Tobias says and I can feel myself ready to cry but I try and hold it back.

"How are you so calm Four? And what do you mean last night" Mal asks, Tobias opens his mouth but I lift my head up and answer first

"I told him last night so he knew what he was getting himself into with dating me." I can feel the tears so I just hide back in Tobias chest. Tobias focuses is me but I can hear the other start talking about revenge. They were talk for a good 5 minutes till they said something that made me freak

"We could away have Tris help us. I mean she could mess with him." Zeke says

"NO, I will not do anything of the sort. I'm already freaking out at what he said at lunch yesterday" I am freaking out and my breathing is get faster

"Come on Tris, what could he do that would hurt you any worse. Let get revenge on him and make him pay for the pain he causes you." Chris says, and I feel like I can't breathe

"No, Look I need some air" I get up and get the keys to the Tank "You guys can stay as long as you want. I'll be back in an hour maybe a half maybe a half" With that I'm out the door jump in my car with Tobias at the door.

*PAGE BREAK*

About 15 minutes later I am the parlor and go inside. It close for another hour but I wanted a tattoo, plus I'm friends with Bud the owner and Tori's boss. This mean I can go in whenever as long as Tori there.

"Hey Tris, Your early. What do you want down?" Tori asks

"Three Raven on Collarbone, the word free below the wings, and on my right wrist this. Can I also have my belly button pierced? Or is that going to far? I mean you are the boss so you pick if I can or not." I say while handing her a paper that says "Take these broken wings and learn to fly" with a raven next to the words flying up my arms. That say was but on my mom and dad's grave.

"What up with all that? And yeah, I'll give you the piercing. I mean it not like you don't have three or more on either ear, that you somehow hide with your hair." she's getting the needle ready to do my back.

"I don't know, just felt like it. And you can't blame for the ears, you allowed it. And I'm planning on not hiding them anymore." I sit down and she starts. I just sit there listening to the calming buzzing sound.

* * *

*Page break*

* * *

Two hours later and I'm done and heading home. I hope everyone is gone. Maybe I'll be left alone. I haven't even answer my phone beside to tell them I'm alive in text. But of course, everyone is gone but Tobias when I get in.

"Hey you ok?" he asks me when I walk in the door

"Yeah, I just want to leave this alone. Peter doesn't bother me unless I do something to bother him. I just think that we don't need to do anything" I say taking my jacket

"I get it, I somehow talk them into not doing the revenge. I don't know how but I did" I think he noticed a different in me when I took my jacket "Did you go to the parlor early?"

"Yeah, I need air and the buzzing of the needle calms me. I got three more and a belly button thing. But you can see that."

"Can I see your Tattoos?"

"Yeah why not" with that I lift my wrist up move my tank top strap

"Their cool where the Third?" he asks and I chuckle

"That is on my lower back" I life the back of my shirt up just high enough to see the writing.

"I like them what do they mean?" he asks

"The free part mean I'm free to be myself, the Ravens are my parents and brother. The writing on my wrist is what written on my parent grave. I had Tori do that raven so that I was try to fly to my family." I answer. he wrap me into a hug and kiss my head

* * *

 **Sorry guys. I've been having writers block. We all get it. -Lyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, sorry i didn't do the party part but i had no idea what to do for that. Any way if you read my other chapters you will have noticed that this has better grammar then others. Will that because a very close friend of my Who's grammar Rocks (As you can tell from this chapter) will be helping me. Her name is ToxicNerd on Wattpad. She is being so great go check her out on Wattpad. She'll have some more stories up soon. Also i have come up with a nickname for you all since it almost the 7. Hurry up and review with the name before i call you the name i have pick….MAHHHHHHH….Love you guys, also watch out for the Peace Serum, you don't wanna be to dauntless and turn into a Pansycake from it. Lol sorry just had to, no but for real stay away from the Serum, i don't need Pansycakes/Amity crazed reading my fanfictions and throwing their Amity ways at me….-Lynn**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VR work or Anna Blue song scream**

Tris POV *next day*

I wake up the next morning at 8am. It may be Sunday but I still get up early on Sundays for music and other things.

I somehow convinced the gang to not make me go to Uri and Zeke's Party because I have work today. They agreed because a hangover and music don't go together, and they didn't want me to be in trouble. Most of the time my hangover are manageable, I just didn't want to go to the party, they aren't my thing. It took some convincing on Tobias's part. He didn't want to leave me, he said, and I quote, "You shouldn't have to be alone 'cuz of a party," but I got him to go after a while. I also explained why I didn't want to do the revenge thing, they understand unless he does something else then it's a full on war.

I climb out of bed and jump in the shower, doing everything I need to, and get out. I feel like curling my hair so I do, but I pull it back in a ponytail. I do mascara and eyeliner. Then, I throw on some sweat pants and black crop top.

I walk down the steps to make breakfast for myself, but the doorbell rings when I'm putting the milk in the fridge, so i go and open it. When I do, standing at the door is the most wonderful person ever, Tobias, but he looks like shit. His lip is beat up and cut, while the back of his shirt is red and black.

"Shit, Toby what happened?" i screech.

"Had a run in Marcus last night after getting home late. Can i stay here for awhile? And Toby?" he asks.

"Yes, you can, if you let me clean your back and stop the bleeding. Tori would kill me if there was blood anywhere. It's a nickname i just came up with. You like it or nah?" I say, pull him in the house, and shut the door

"I'll let you clean my back, but only 'cuz I'm tired and my back hurts. Plus, I don't want my girlfriend dead, i like you too much. You can call me Toby if i can call you Trissy." he responds in a matter of fact tone. I don't answer, just pull him to the kitchen and have him sit down. I get the first aid kit, some water, and a rag. He pulls the back of his shirt up, there dry blood is on his back and his back looks red

"This is going to hurt a little," I tell him.

"No worse than the pain I had when getting these," he says. But when i put the on his back he winces. About fifteen minutes later I'm done and his back is wrapped up. I sent him up to bed to get some rest and started

-Page break-

It's been two hours since I sent Toby up to take a nap. While he's been sleeping I've eaten, made food for tonight, cleaned my room, set clothing out for him, and written a song. I was about to record it when he came down the steps to the basement in the new clothing over to me.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" i ask him as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Better than normal, thanks for letting me sleep here and cleaning my back. It feels a lot better," he says, looking around the basement. "Are you about to record a song?"

"Yeah, i want to make one that had a message like a few of my others, so i made this one. You can listen in if you want. It's not going to be out for awhile cause Tori will have to approve and i need more songs," I say setting everything up. He nods so i show him the button to push when I'm good to go.

( **Song by Anna Blue Scream)**

I'm caught up in your expectations

You try to make me live your dream

But I'm causing you so much frustration

And you only want the best for me

You're wanting me to show more interest

To always keep a big bright smile

Be that pinky little perfect princess

But I'm not that type of child

And the storm is rising inside of me

Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The silent scream

Tell me why you're putting pressure on me

And every day you cause me harm

That's the reason why I feel so lonely

Even though you hold me in your arms

Wanna put me in a box of glitter

But I'm just trying to get right out

And now you're feeling so so bitter

Because I've let you down

And the storm is rising inside of me

Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The silent scream

Can't you see

How I cry for help

Сause you should love me

Just for being myself

I'll drown in an ocean

Of pain and emotion

If you don't

Save me right away

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The silent scream

My silent scream

 **BOOM, next chapter up tomorrow also thanks for the 14 Followers of the story you guys rock. -Lyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tria POV**

"So what do you think?" i questions

"I think that was beautiful, like you." I blush at that. He think I'm beautiful

"Four as cheesy and sweet as that was a lie. I'm not Beautiful, I'm ugly and I look like a 12 year old" I says, I looking at the floor.

he take my chin with my hand making her look at me "Tris, you are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He wrap me in a hug and we stay like that for awhile

"Tris?" he asks

"Yes, Toby"

"I think I love you" he kiss the top of my head

"Well then I think we need to get you some paper to make a chart or something." I tell him

"What if I already know and I don't wanna scare you" he asks me

"well you should know better"

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too" so with that we kiss till our phones go off and we pull apart

"Who do you think that is?" he asks

"Well, it either Zeke and Chris dragging us off somewhere or do something. Or something that doesn't have anything to do with us." I answer

"Well let find out."

I open my phone and see it from Chris

 _C: Tris did you see the news? Tris is it true?_

 _t: What?_

 _C: look at the news._

"What was Yours?" I ask Toby

"Something about the news, You?"

"same thing. Should we look" so I pull up the site

"OH MY F GOD"

 **So cliff hangers. I'm sorry it so short I couldn't think of anything to right. Anyway I have to tell you, I will post every other day because I have started a new story. It called Myself. - lyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys I though I told you but I guess I didn't cause I was away. I was away for the last few days. Sorry. But were back on track now and I don't think there should be any more problems beside laziness for the next week. – lyn**

 **Disclaimer: Really, Do I look like VR….**

 **Tris POV**

"Tris what wrong?" Toby asks, I know he wasn't beside me so I read it aloud

 _Where is Beatrice Prior_

 _12 years ago, the Priors were on their way home from a party when a car crashed into them. The crash killed 6-year-old Caleb Prior, and Parents Andrew and Natalie Prior. Their Youngest, 4-year-old Beatrice Prior lived with a broken arm and concussion. She was put in foster care after her only living relative who was 23-year-old Matt Prior didn't want her and her 5-year-old brother. Her older brother who was not in the car but was at a friend's survived. Where they soon adopted him but not his sister, we are unsure why._

 _A few years ago, Beatrice Prior was put in a home with James Clearwater and Sarah Clearwater but a year later taken out. People believe this was because the girl was not fit for them. But was really because they abused her. Ever since she was in that home she has been missing. We are unsure if it just cause she changed her name, or something else. But what we are sure about is her older brother who is named Isaac Prior is looking for her and want her to know that he is looking for her and want her home safe._

 _Link down below to video of crash and Isaac speaking out. Also what Beatrice Prior would look like now and how to contact Isaac with any information._

"Why does the world hate me?" I'm so confused. Why did no one tell me I had an older brother. Or even family

"I don't hate you, I love you. Totally different then hate." Toby says and it makes me smile.

"I love you too, and I'm glad to have you." I tell him kissing him

"So you want to meet your supposed brother or totally ignore it?" he asks. But to be honest I have no idea. I mean it would be nice to get to know him. But at the same time I feel like my life is perfect for once.

"I guess I could meet him, I mean we both know Chris isn't going to let it go. But at the same time I like how everything is now. I've got a great boyfriend, friends, Tori. Plus if you look at that picture they have up of what I may look like. Its not even close besides the face. So would anyone actually now its me." I tell him

"Well how about you call and put it on speaker. I'll be here with you and I'm positive nothing will change. You'll still have me, our friends, and Tori. Plus you're the famous Six with Tori as your manger so you still need her. It will be easy." I nod and pull out my phone, putting the number in dialing. Someone picks up.

( **Isaac,** Tris, _Tobias_ )

"Hello, is this Isaac?"

" **Yes, may I ask who's calling?"**

"Um, my names Tris Prior, Beatrice. Your sister I guess."

" **Beatrice? Is that really you? God, I'm so sorry that I didn't try and find you sooner. Where are you? Are you ok?"**

" _Told you it be easy"_

"Shhh, T-four I'm on the phone. Sorry Isaac, I'm fine but how did you find out about me. I didn't even know I had any living family. Oh and I'm in Chicago."

" **Who's Four? You didn't know? Beatrice, haven't you talk to the foster care you were with? They should have told you about Uncle Matt or me. And why are you in Chicago?"**

"No, no one told me. Only said my family died and I had no one. I live in Chicago, Tori Wu. Owner of Wu Records/Teacher at faction high/Crazy good Tattoo artist. Adopted me 4 years ago. Oh and Four is my boyfriend and Please call me Tris"

" _Ello, four nice to meet you….i think."_

I hear a faint laugh then " **Nice to meet you Four. Tris are you talking about Tori Wu parent of crazy cool Six? Do you know six? What she like? Is she as cool as she sounds? Is her music just sound fixed?"** i can hear the excitement in his voice.

" _Look like your family is even a family Tris"_ Toby says with a smirk

"Wipe that smirk off your face Four. We all know that you and a smirk is just plain old scary. By the way Isaac. I don't know am I cool? Yes I know myself. I say I'm pretty badass when it comes to fighting. I mean you could ask Four. He never lost a fight till I came to school. And no my music is not sound fixed."

" **WAIT I'M RELATED TO THE CRAZY COOL, BADASS SIX? YOU BEAT UP THE ROCK AND LEFT WITHOUT A MARK! YOU ARE IN DAUNTLESS! NO WAY!"** I just laugh but Toby freaks

" _You beat up the Rock, Tris? Are you ok, were you hurt? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"What is this, Ask a 20-question game? Yes, your related to Six, Isaac, Yes/no I did beat up the rock but I left with injury's. Yes, I'm in Dauntless, which in fact where I got my name. yes way. Now, Four like I said I did beat up the rock. You should know by now being small doesn't mean I'm not strong. Yes, I was hurt, I end up with sprained wrist and small concussion. It was 3 days before school started so you didn't know me and have no reason to be upset. I didn't even wear my sling like the doctor told me. I didn't tell you cause you never ask." I say with a small laugh and Toby looks pissed

" **OK THAT COOL. Are you sure your younger then me? Text me your address, I'm coming to Chicago in a week. Got to go sis, Bye Four"** Isaac say

"Bye, see you in a week I guess" and with that he hangs up, but Toby still looks Pissed

"Earth to Toby" I snap my finger in his face

"Sorry I would say I'm plotting revenge on the Rock but he's my idle and I'd be in trouble. Also, how in hell did you get through the school day with a concussion with our friends there? And do you still have the Concussion?" he asks

"I would be mad at you if you killed the Rock, he's to cool. I rebound from concussions fast and I also would like to not go through hell. But no I don't have the concussion." I answer then my phone goes off

 **Hello my prettys….MAHHHHHHH…..i've turn into the wicked witch of the west…..then again I'm an Evil Queen so I guess I'm the Evil Witch?...i don't really know what I'm talking about. I don't think you do either. Anyway love you all next chapter up soon. -lyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Back….back again…Review if you know what I'm talking about….I feel like that so old but not old at the same time. Anyway to the story…..-Lyn**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this…**

 **Tris POV**

"What up with all these things happening today?" I ask Four. Going to pick up my phone.

"I don't know but I need to go home. Curfew is in an hour and I have to cook diner and clean up by the time he home." He tells me. I go over and give him a small kiss

"Please try and be safe and not let him hurt you as bad tonight. You back still needs time to heal. Oh and call me if you need help" I plead. I'm actually really worried he back was bad earlier. My Phone goes off this time.

"I will Try not promising you anything. But you better check you phone it explodes." I nod and he hugs me kissing me on my head "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I nod he lets go and walks out the door. So I go to check my phone. It was just Chris wanting to go on about her and Will date tonight. After she done being all hyped I end up going to bed.

*I'm a page break and I control time. Better watch out time fly's if your me*

I wake up the next morning and right away when go back to sleep. It's Monday mean I have school…... Ughhhhh. I get up and get a shower, putting on my normal make up look on. Also, putting my hair in a ponytail showing off my ear rings. For my clothing, I put on a tank top and jeans. With a pair of white socks and black sneakers. After I'm down I run downstairs and grab my bookbag and keys. But when I go to start my car it not starting…cause it out of gas…..UGHHHHHH…..guess I'm walking.

*Page break till Lunch*

When I get done my first class for the day I head to lunch. When I do really get there I just grab an apple, a coke, and a piece of cake and head to the table. Four is quiet, Zeke, Uri, and Will are have a unknow conversation, and the girls are talking about some unknow make up. So, I sit between Toby and Chris, but I kiss Toby on the cheek.

"Hey what up?" I ask Toby he just shrugs

"Where were you this morning?" Toby asks me

"Car is out of gas so I walked. Why?" I ask him

"Because I wanted to ask you something this morning but you weren't here." He tells me. Everyone is still in their conversations

"Ok then, Tris will you go to Homecoming with me?" he seems a little nerves

"Yeah sure, why are you so worried? We're dating, and I would have forced you to go anyway." I say kissing his cheek. Then I start eating my apple when someone, I think Al, stand up on a table.

"Six Prior, Will you go to homecoming with me?" He yell and the whole lunch area is quiet.

 **MAHHHHHHH…I MADE YOU WAIT!...-Lyn**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK!...back again….god I just had to…..it's become a normal thing. Oh well. Anyway, I was looking around when I came a crossed a committee that had this story in it. I wanted to save it but I never did. So know I sit here wonder how can I found it. You see I had to get my computer fix so I lost my history. It not showing up anywhere else, so can someone please tell me what committee it in. – Lyn**

 **Tris POV**

Everyone looks at me, I hate attention. I don't even have to being touching Toby I know he stiffen up.

"No" I yell to Al.

"And why not? You really think that anyone would ask you to Homecoming? Plus if they did we are made for either other." He tells me and I just laugh as he walks over

"you see, 1 I have a boyfriend who already asked me, 2 I don't need to jerk in my life. 3 and listen carefully I DO NOT LIKE YOU. "I tell him standing up to face him and out of the corner of my eye I see peter stand up

"Thank baby, I told him we were dating" Peter yells over and I guess I had a grossed-out face cause whole the cafeteria laughed beside my table. But Al sit down

"Ok Ew, you both are jerks and as I said I don't need one in my life. Also, let do an experiment. Guys how many of you dislike the Peter for him hitting on your girl" every guy raises their hand, even the guys at my table. "Ok girls, how many of you are tired of Peter hit on you?" Every girl but Nita, Lauran, and Molly raise their hands. "Once again to the girls, who would ACTUALLY go with Peter if they didn't have to?" Only Nita, Lauran, and Molly raise their hands. "Last question and this goes to everyone, who is tired of Peter and his "Group"?" everyone raise their hands but Peters table. I take a bow "Thank you, I'll be here all week." And I sit back down with everyone going back to their conversations but my table.

"Did you really just do that?" Chris and Mar asks I just laugh and Four put his arm around my waist pulling me closer. Will goes back to his book, Shauna is just staring, Zeke and Uri look ready to burst.

"Yes I did, and Zeke, Uri you ok over there. You look ready to burst." I asks just as I say that they jump on the table

"PARTY AT OUR PLACE TONIGHT" they yell….NOOOO

"SHOPPING" the girls yell and I just groan

 **Time skip to party**

When we get to the party I'm hit with the smell of alcohol. There a Karaoke machine set up and a boy singing. Chris for some reason let me go in just Jeans, a tank top, crop top, and a leather jacket. I'm pleased with my look…. but she did do my hair so it curled and make up is just eye shadow, lip stick, and mascara. I feel some one arm go around me

"If this is someone other than Four you die" I say out loud and I hear a chuckle that sounds like Toby. The girls went off to find their boyfriends

"good to know no one but me can do this. Figured I saw you come in I'd give you a beer." He tells me and let's go of my waist. handing me my beer

"You look beautiful by the way" I chuckle this time

"How much have you drank and I always look like this." I ask him

"none, this beer in my head is my first and I haven't even taken a sip yet. Also my point was just said, your always beautiful." He tells me and I blushed

"Come on lovely lady, it time for the show" He pulls me over to the bottom of the stag. Zeke, Uri, and Will are already up there. Zeke and Will are on Guitar and Uri on drums. I guess that means Toby is lead singer.

"Hey everyone how you doing?" Four yells into the mic and there a choir of great. "that great, well me and my friends are going to do Tonight, Tonight. I a song I wrote so here you go." Right away I pull my phone out and they start

 _Four:_

 _It's been a really really messed up week_

 _Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

 _And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

 _She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

 _All of them:_

 _La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_

 _We're going at it tonight tonight_

 _There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

 _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

 _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Four:_

 _I woke up with a strange tattoo_

 _Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

 _And it kinda looks just like you_

 _Mixed with Zach Galifianakis (Huh!)_

 _All of them:_

 _La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh, well, la la la_

 _We're going at it tonight tonight_

 _There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

 _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

 _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Four:_

 _You got me singing like, whoa,_

 _Come on, oh,_

 _It doesn't matter, whoa,_

 _Everybody now, oh_

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _Zeke and Uri:_

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _It's you and me and we're running this town_

 _And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground_

 _And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

 _All of them:_

 _Everybody, whoa,_

 _Come on, oh,_

 _All you animals, whoa,_

 _Let me hear you now, oh_

 _Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

 _Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

 _I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

 _Four:_

 _Just singing like, whoa,_

 _Come on, oh,_

 _All you party people, whoa,_

 _All you singletons, oh_

 _Even the white kids_

 _Will:_

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

 _Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

 _It's my party dance if I want to_

 _We can get crazy let it all out_

 _It's_

Everyone was cheer and having a blast with that song. Then I get pull up stage by Four.

"Next up the beautiful Six" Four yells

"Well seeing as it karaoke let pull up my best of friends. Chris, Mar, Shauna get your ass up here as back up." I yell out and taking a drink of my beer. So they get her and I whisper the song into their ears. It my old song Party in the USA.

 _Me:_

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_

 _With a dream and my cardigan_

 _Welcome to the land of fame excess_

 _Am I gonna fit in?_

 _Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

 _Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

 _This is all so crazy_

 _Everybody seems so famous_

 _Chris:_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

 _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

 _And a Jay-Z song was on_

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

 _Me:_

 _So I put my hands up_

 _They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'_

 _I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'_

 _I got my hands up, they're playing my song_

 _I know I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _Shauna:_

 _Get to the club in my taxi cab_

 _Everybody's looking at me now_

 _Like, "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?_

 _She gotta be from out of town"_

 _So hard with my girls not around me_

 _It's definitely not a Nashville party_

 _Cause all I see are stilettos_

 _I guess I never got the memo_

 _Me:_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

 _That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

 _And a Britney song was on_

 _And a Britney song was on_

 _And a Britney song was on_

 _Mar:_

 _So I put my hands up_

 _They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'_

 _I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'_

 _I got my hands up, they're playing my song_

 _I know I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _Me:_

 _Feel like hopping on a flight_

 _Back to my hometown tonight_

 _Something stops me every time_

 _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

 _All of us:_

 _So I put my hands up_

 _They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'_

 _I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'_

 _I got my hands up, they're playing my song_

 _I know I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _So I put my hands up_

 _They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'_

 _I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'_

 _I got my hands up, they're playing my song_

 _I know I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

 _Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

We bow and I jump off the stage as Zeke get back on

"Ok everyone party over, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" He yells that last bit and I turn to a smirking Four.

"you're going to pay for making me do that." I tell him and take the last sip of my beer and Zeke walks over.

"everyone going down stairs for so Truth or Dare you two coming?" he asks…..guess that why I was allowed to dress myself. We nod and I grab another beer heading downstairs. This should be fun

 **That the end for now my lovelies. T or D should be next chapter. -Lyn**


	14. Chapter 14

**ELLO, I'm BACK….not going to say it even though my inside scream say it…..How are you all? What new? How life?...what is this a 20 question game you may ask…well I have no idea and I feel this is what a YouTuber would say…..ANYWAY TO THE STORY! -Lyn**

 **Tris POV**

"Ok I'm going first, cause I'm cooler then everyone." Zeke tells everyone "Tris Truth or Dare?"

"First off why me? And Dare." I tell him

"cause I can and I Dare you to let Uri write your next song" He tells me…ughhh no I just take my jacket off

"Hurtful Tris, I would write you a great song" Uri says placing a hand over his heart

"Ok then, Mar Candor or Dauntless." I ask with a grin and everyone but her looks confused.

"Come on Tris did you really just turn this into a Candor or Dauntless game…..Dauntless, cause Shailene Woodley is Bff and Theo is Bae." Mar announces.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toby asks and I just stare at them.

"Have known of you seen or even read Divergent?" they shake their head no "That just sad, anyway, I Dauntless you to go get me a beer, Mar." I tell Mar and she get up and comes back down in 5 minutes. I open it and take a sip, smirking.

"Wow, that Dauntless was so hard" Mar say with sarcasm "Will, Amity or Abnegation?"

"Wow Mar switch them up I like it. But you should have done Erudite or Amity." I joke with her

"Amity?...i think, I'm so confused." Will says Pulling out his phone

"Ok then Will, Who was your first kiss?" Mar asks

"Chris was, Shauna now that I know what I'm doing Candor or Dauntless." Will asks

"Dude, it not the same if you google it. There's history and stories with this. You can't just Google it and know you have to read it." Mar argues and I nod in agreement taking a sip of my beer

"Whatever, Candor and Uri you shout you die…" Shauna say and Uri looks confused

"I don't even know what Candor is, how the hell am I supposed to know if you are a Pansycake or not." Uri answers and I laugh grabbing my bag and getting out 6 divergent books

"read it and know." I tell them

"Ok….anyway Shauna, Bed, Wed, Dead. Uri, Justin Bieber, Peter." Will asks smirking

"Dead all three, Chris. Truth or Dare." Shauna ask Chris who in grossed in Divergent already

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Uri a makeover." Shauna says, and Chris shrieks jumping up and running to the bathroom pulling Uri. He to shocked to speak. But like 10 minutes later he come back at with a long dress on and tons of make up, and a red hand mark on his face. We all burst out laughing.

"She smacked me for mess her up…" he mumbles and that sound as into a bigger fit of laugher once we calm down Chris goes.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" Chris asks

"Dauntless…" I say with a grin

"As I'm guessing that mean dare, finish the rest of that beer." She nods to the half full beer in my hand

"I was planning on it" With that I drink down that last of it I grin "Done, now Four, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless." He tells me

"Drive me home, please." He nods and I stand up and great everyone bye

 **-BOO I'M A PAGE BREAK, YOU ARE NOW 190 YEAR OLD….PAGE BREAK TO SCHOOL NEXT MORNING-**

I Arrive 15 minutes early then I normal do with a slight headache. I get out of my Ferrari and lean on the hood with my eyes closed waiting till the gang get here. I guess I stayed there for a good before 5 minutes before Al comes over.

"Hey Tris" Al says

"Yes, what would you like?" I ask impracticably

"I wanna know why you won't go to Homecoming with me." He asks

"Easy I have a Boyfriend, I don't know you, I don't like you for many reason, and you hang out with self-centered people like Peter." I tell him and he frowns

"But we are made for each other, and I could be your new boyfriend. I'll even stop hung out with Peter." He begs me

"Yeah right, I'm sorry but no. I like the boyfriend I have and no one leave Peter without Peter telling them to." I tell him and start to walk away. but before I can Al start kissing me, I don't even have time to react he's pulled off and throw to the ground by Toby. He looks pissed

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING HIM" He yells at me "WHAT I AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He yells again

"I wasn't he kissed me Four, please believe me" I know I'm going to start cry but I'm trying not to

"NO TRIS WERE DONE, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THE OTHER SLUT IN THIS SCHOOL" he yell and I cry as he stomps off. What did I do to have this lucky? Why does the world hate me? I just get in my car and drive I don't even know where till I get to the recording studio. When life throws thing in my way like this I write. I ignore my phone, it likely Chris and Tori asking where I am. Why does life hate me?

 **Hello again, if you read this I Promise that there will be Fourtris. There just a road block I have made. It should be fix at some point ahead. Like maybe 2 or 3. There will be Fourtris though or I'll eat my hair**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello pretties here's the next chapter – Lyn**

 **Toby's POV a week later**

It been a week since I yelled at Tris and I been feeling guilty. She hasn't been seen anywhere for the whole time. Not a school or recording studio, everyone, yes even me, has been to her house at least once. She hasn't text anyone beside the one text she sent me. It only said she was sorry and how it wasn't what I think, it also said how she didn't kiss him. I haven't told the group what happened and she hasn't either as it seem. The only problem is I'm getting evil looks from Tori, I swear if looks could kill I be died to many times to count. As I'm getting ready to leave art with the group Tori hold us up.

"Just went to tell you all that I need Will, Zeke, Uri, and the jerk at the recording studio tomorrow. You will be talking with me about sign and making a band. Every one of you can come if you want." She tells us

"Tori what wrong with Tris?" Mar asks

"Wow jerk face didn't tell you? Maybe you should hear it from him. I'll just tell you the bit he doesn't know. Tris is heartbroken, there proof she didn't, she made herself sick, she hasn't eaten or sleep for this past week, oh and should I add she cries more than I thought possible. By the way to hear Tris may want to listen to 102.5 tomorrow morning, _Four_. Her two new singles will be out then. The songs are against my wishes but they are what see wanted." With that she walks away and everyone looks at me. But the question in my head is did I really hurt her that bad? Did she really not kiss Al?

"What the hell you do?" Zeke asks

"Nothing that I know of." I lie, and Chris catches on.

"Lie _s_ " Chris hisses out "You do know, but you just won't tell us. You hurt Tris and you act like nothing happened for this past week. You know that being a full out Peter, you sure you didn't plan this with them. Plan to hurt her? You know what I don't care I'm out of here. I'm going to talk to Tris." With that Chris storms off to who knows where with the girl following.

"Dude whatever happened you need to fix. Tris was the best thing that happened to you since who know when. For once you were acting human and not like some robot." Uri says walking off

 **NEXT MORNING  
** When I wake up my radio is actuality set to 102.5 without me having to switch it. It the only station that play music that I like around here. I mean it's 80 to now so… but this morning I don't know the song that playing

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"_

 _He said, "If you dare, come a little closer"_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

 _It's not much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take it's given_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

Then the song ends and the host of the station comes on.

 _Host: So guys that is one of, Six's new song and I have a few question on this one before we get to the next._

 _Tris: Go for it_ …. She doesn't have her normal cherry voice she sounds more sick

 _Host: so what made you want to write this song?_

 _Tris: I was dating someone not less than a week ago and something happened I rather not say on radio. He stormed off without letting me explain. He hasn't talked to me since and the pain has had me write this and my other single….._ did I really hurt her that bad?

 _Host: well he doesn't know what he missing. But before we run out of time would you like to introduce the next song._

 _Tris: Sure, this next song is Haunted. It say even though I miss this guy I will always like him. I'm sorry, you know who you are._

Then the song goes on

 _You and I walk a fragile line_

 _I have known it all this time_

 _But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

 _It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

 _And I can't trust anything now_

 _And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

 _Oh, I'm holding my breath_

 _Won't lose you again_

 _Something's made your eyes go cold_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Something's gone terribly wrong_

 _You're all I wanted_

 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

 _I thought I had you figured out_

 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Did she really not kiss him? Did I really hurt her that bad? Next thing I know there's a knock on the front door. Marcus isn't home so I'm safe till sometime next Friday or a week from now. So I run down and opening it getting punched in the face by Chris.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream at her

"You know you're a fucking jerk, right? Have you talk to Tris or even seen her? No, you're too worried about yourself. She a freaking ghost you jack ass. I went over to talk to her this morning with food. She just stared at it, didn't even touch it. she didn't talk beside to tell me want happened, she paler then a ghost. She didn't smile, laugh, nothing, just sat there. She asks me if I hated her, all because of you. But worse part is she afraid of the rest of us. She only had one "Boyfriend" before you, Stupid. She going off what happened with Peter and him and his friend freaking bullied her after it. She even still like you, even though she afraid you'll hurt her again. Tori was even there and showed me the schools parking lot video. She didn't kiss him Four, but no you didn't let her explain you called her a Slut and ran off. You didn't even let her explain. I'm going to go now before I hurt you with the knife I have in my bag. But your still a jerk." With that Chris walks out leaving me thinking

What have I done?


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris POV, from the morning her singles come out on the radio**

It been a week, a sucky week. All I can do is replay what Four yelled in my head. Worst part is Peter corner me when I was out. He made fun of me saying I was fat, ugly, stupid for thinking Four really like me. He even told me it was likely a dare, that even Al was only dared to do those things. Maybe he right, I've heard so many times that I was fat, ugly, stupid, I've heard it all, from the last home I had, to people who dislike my music, to people around here. Maybe they are right, maybe I am. Maybe it not possible to love me. I didn't tell Tori about what happen with Peter, only what happened with Toby. She seemed pissed, but I still love him. I haven't talk to the other, after what happened when I was "dating" Peter, you learn. They picked Peter side, for what reason is unknow, and knowing life they will pick Toby's. I haven't eating cause I just haven't been hungry. Tori is slowly having me eat again, just apple sauce, pudding, ice cream. Thing like that, my stomach doesn't like anything else. I don't sleep, I can't, I wake up right away with nightmare of different things. My parent death being my fault, being stuck in my last house, so on. Plus, I made myself sick with no eating and no sleep, I also think cause of stress but I don't know. I'm just afraid if I go back to school, the group will hate me, make funny me. But me thing I didn't realized Chris and Tori are in front of me…. great, the hate starts

"Tris, Chris want to hangout. I'll be in the kitchen call if needed." Tori say walking away

"Hey, Tris what up?" Chris ask in her normal cherry tone "I have donuts" She tells me, sitting them down on the coffee table…. why is she being so nice…when I can't even look at her without went to cry at the hate I know is coming

"Tris why does it look like your about to cry?" Chris asks "And why haven't you answer any of the groups calls or texts?" I look at her confused

"You all hate me…. everyone does" I say looking down

"Tris what the hell is going on? Four is not talking about you or anything. It like he shut out the world. Tori flip on him making him look like he had pain. He won't tell us why. But right now, Tris I'm more worried about you. What happened?" She asks and I start cry tear I thought I ran out of. As so and I start she hugs me and I cry in her shoulder. So, I tell her what happened and how I'm afraid. By the end, I can feel her rage.

"He left me Chris, I texted him try to tell him what happened. It says he read it but hasn't text me or called. He hates me, but won't listen. I miss him so much. But worse part is, I saw Peter a few days later. He said I was fat, ugly, stupid and a few other things. He also said Four was mostly dare. Was he Chris? Can no one really love me?" I ask her and she just rubs my hair

"No Tris he wasn't dared, no one we know we be that mean Tris. Besides Peter of course. He truly did like you and I think he still does. He just too much of a Jerk Face right now." Just then Tori comes in with a CD. It the CD from the parking lot. She shows Chris and I can feel her anger just pouring out of her. But then she has go

"Tris, me and the gang…but Four…will be here tonight. We are going to take you out to have some fun. If that ok with Tori of course." Tori nods and I get up and hug her good bye…. maybe this won't be like Peter….


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for being late, out of town -Lyn**

 **Tris POV**

About an hour later and me feeling slightly better, still not great but better the doorbell rings. So I answer. Someone I don't know is there. They have Short golden hair, gray eyes, tall….6*4 at least, wearing a Black shirt and jeans. Also a girl, She has long blond hair with blue high lighting it, she short like me, and is also wear all black.

"Hi, I'm looking for the Wu residents and I think I'm lost. Could you help?" the guy asks

"This is the Wu house, may I ask who you are?" I'm really confused now, he looks sort of like me but taller.

"Oh, I'm Isaac, and this is my girlfriend Susan. I'm looking for Tris, is she home." Isaac says

"Ah, that explains why you look like me. Nice to meet you, Tris. Would you like to come in?" I asks opening the door a little and they nod. So they come in and I yell upstairs

"TORI, CAN YOU COME DOWN" Tori comes sliding down the railing and see them

"Wow, didn't know you knew Dauntless from Cal, Tris. When that happen?" she asks

"You know Dauntless?" Susan asks

"Born and raised Erudite, transfer at age 16. Proud to say still am." She then she points at me "She's the one who got me back in it."

"Tori you always make it seem like I am cooler than I really am. Anyway, Tori met, Isaac, my brother and his girlfriend Susan." They both shake hand

"So I wasn't dreaming when we watch the home videos?" Tori asks and i nod

"Home videos?" Isaac asks

"Yeah, I guess you got the old house and whatever else, I got a truck and some home videos." He nods, Tori bids them goodbye says that she had music to listen too at the studio and she be back in a few hour. Me, Isaac, and Susan talk for a while. Mostly about our childhood, Susan was his adopted sister till he convinced his adopted parents to let him become an Prior again. We talk about my house skipping and what my life is like. About a hour later me and Susan hit it off, and me and Isaac are bff more than brother and sisters.

"So Tris, when do I get to meet Four? I want to be able to do that judge thing older brother do. That is till the sister steps in and tells him how great he is. It always so cool." Isaac asks and I Stiffen

"Sorry Tris, I tried explaining to him that only happens in movies but that didn't work" Susan explains and I nod

"Um, it ok, but Me and Four aren't together anymore. We had a fight I guess you would call it." I tell them

"Ok, first off I need I picture so I can go beat him up, second what happened? Last week over phone you two seem so cool with each other." Isaac asks and I just laugh nervously and tell then what happened in the best week

"That a jerky move, I'm sorry Tris. Maybe he'll come around. I still would like a picture so I can beat him up." Isaac says and I pull out my phone to get a picture up and show him.

"Oooh, he hot, but Isaac may have trouble beating him up. Feeling he's a Dauntless, right?" Susan asks

"Hey, I could do it and you have a boyfriend." Isaac fit back

"Yes, I do" Susan says kissing his cheek

"I think between you two and some friends I know I'll die of grossness." I tell them and they grin "but yes Susan he is hot, Isaac will have trouble. I told you my history of fighting so it was easy when I beat him up in a Gym class. But yes he a dauntless" I tell them and they look shocked so I tell them of the story with gym. Then they have to go

"I was really nice meeting you Tris." Susan says when Isaac goes to get the car. He already said bye.

"You to, we should hang out sometime. How long are you staying?" I asks her

"We should, I don't have many friends. They think I'm too much of a Pansycake. We are staying for the next week and leaving for about 2. Isaac and me are planning of moving up here." She tells me

"No way that cool I can hang out with you to more. Can you guys come back later tonight? Around 6? Me and a few friends are going out. I know they would love you, plus one of them would hug you for know what a Pansycake was." I tell her and she laughs

"Yeah me should be able to, I text you a little later if we can if it a positive yes." She tell me as Isaac pulls up she hugs me goodbye and leaves. When I see they are gone about a half an hour later Isaac text me say they'll be here at 6. So I text Chris and she calls

"Who coming?" She asks so I explain to her who's coming with us

"Oh, that fine, I was just confused. Only problem is the place we were going to go is closed tonight. So we may not be going out." She tells me

"Well I don't know what you had planned but we could always go bowling. There a bowling alley like 15 minutes from here. We both know Zeke and Uri would be cool with it. They find a way to make thing like that fun. I think Shauna and Mar would have fun. Isaac and Shauna are really cool about thing like that. Just you and Will" I tell her

"I've never been bowling so I don't know." She tells me

"Will can help. He most likely to know being friends with Zeke and Uri. Just asks him for help." I tell her and I can tell she is smiling now

"Ok, then. We are going bowling." She tells me and we talk for a little long till we go to get ready

 **Here you all go, I hope you like this chapter. Fourtris will happen I swear, just give it time. You can't rush things like this. Love you all – Lyn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

It took me about 5 minutes to get ready, I put on a new crop top I have. It red with black glitter and sparkles in light. I pair of jeans, my black high tops, and a jacket but I didn't put it on just had it in case I got cold. But what no one knows is why I was on the phone with Chris I dye the tips of my hair. They are now Teal a good 6 inches up my hair. I wanted a change and no one would care, and tonight my hair is down to show it off. Just as I'm done brushing my hair out Tori calls me down

"TRIS, ISAAC AND SUSAN ARE HERE" So I go downstairs and they are sitting in the car

"I thought you were going out with the group? Oh, and I like your hair." Tori asks

"I am, just bring them along. Plus, Chris want to meet them. Thank by the way, just wanted a change." I tell her

"Well go have fun, and call me if you need me to pick you up." She tells me and I nod giving her a hug before going out. After some talking and jokes Me, Susan, and Isaac make it to the bowling alley. Chris and Will are standing outside the when we walk over

"Tris, you look great where you get that top?" Chris screaks and I just chuckle and Will give me a one arm hug.

"I'm glad to see you Tris, you're the only one who can stop Chris clothing rants" Will says make sure Chris hear and she shot him a glance

"Well she the only one who know what you're talking about when you go one your Erudite rants." She fire back

"Stop it you too, your both just firing out the Truth that does really hurt. Anyway, Isaac and Susan meet Chris and Will. Chris and Will meet" I introduce them they greet either other and we make our way in

"The other here?" I asks Chris, Susan, Isaac, and Will are have a debate on who is going to win the football game tomorrow.

"Yeah, they said to meet them at lane 3. But Shauna and Mar couldn't make it, too much homework." She tell me and I nod as we go find lane 3. I think we made it too lane 6 when I see Uri and Zeke. They seem to not notice me so why not have so fun. I tell Chris to go keep Uri and Zeke look the other way. While she doing that a cup of water and sneak up on them. I dump the water on Uri head and jump on Zeke back scaring the shit out Zeke. But Uri doesn't know it was me

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT." He screaks and turns around and see me "TRISSY" He yells pulling me off Zeke back and bear hugging me.

"Uri – can't breathe." I cough out

"Sorry Trissy." He tell me putting me down and I jump on Zeke back again

"Wow Tris, you should eat more dauntless cake" He says with a chuckle

"And you have the view of a giant, what are we stating facts" I says with a smirk as he let me down "Nooo, that was the first time I felt tall." I wain and he just grins and the rest of them start laughing when he pats my head

"Now Tris we all know you being short has it fault, but it not like you won't grow taller….oh wait…" He smirks and everyone laughs harder even me

"Zeke, I think you are the only one who can make a dis funny." I tell when I calm down that was till I hear someone behind me

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had homework." That someone says, but that voice is unforgettable. It Four and at that moment I can hear Peter words in my head again _'I was most likely a dare'_ and I walk over to Chris

"You ok Tris? You look a little pale." She asks

"Yeah, Four here. I'm going to go get a drink be back in a few." I tell her and she hugs me and nods

This is going to be a long night


	19. Chapter 19

**Four POV**

Zeke sent me a text after the meet with Tori about going over to the bowling place 20 minutes from my house. Why not go right? It not like I rather be home. Well now that I'm here I think I regret it. Tris is here and she doesn't look to bad. But Chris most likely got to her. She looks different, she paler, her once lively blueish/grayish seem more upset then lively, the tips of her hair are dyed teal, and instead of smiling like she used to when I walk in she look really upset. I miss her so much but it a little late now I guess. So, I go over to Zeke and we all set up the bowling game.

 **TRIS POV**

After going to the food stand thing and ordering a Beer and cheese's fries cause why not I take my food back to the gang. Taking a sip of my beer we start the game and I get a strike.

"Wow Tris, nice shot. Any tips?" Chris asks and I shrug when she goes to take her turn

"I don't know, I suck at bowling so…" I tell her

"If you suck how did you do that?" Zeke asks

"I don't know beginners luck?" I asks and we shrugs and I take another sip of my beer

-page break dance, I'M AN ANGLE WITH A SHOT GUN I DON'T CARE IF HEAVEN WON'T TAKE ME BACK…no for really look that up, this song was made for Fourtris-

By the end of the game the scores were up but Susan and Isaac end up having to leave

 _Four_

 _Zeke_

 _Me_

 _Uri_

 _Chris_

 _Will_

"Good Game, but what now?" Will asks and everyone looks around

"Never have I ever at my and Uri house? You could all sleep over." Zeke says

"but don't we have school tomorrow?" I ask them and they look at me

"You're going to school tomorrow?" Four asks and I just roll my eyes

"Yeah why not, not like I have anything better to do. Plus, I got someone to prank, best to do it at school." I tell them and Chris and Will smirk but the other look confused

"Who are you going to prank?" Uri asks

"Peter" Me, Will, and Chris say at the same time

"Why?" Four asks

"Me and him had a little chat and he got me upset, might as well give him a prank to make him upset too." I tell them, it seem like only Chris and Will know cause they nod

"How do they know what going on?" Zeke ask point to Chris and Will

"Cause I'm her BFF and Will my BF, so she told me and I told Will. You want to know ask Tris to tell you not me. Now are we going to play never have I ever or not?" Chris tells them and I nod with that we head off. Put of course I get a soda for my walk home to get my things. At least I thought I was till Four pulled up.

"Tris you want a ride?" Four asks after rolling down the window

"Na I'm good." I tell him

"Come on Tris, it a 20-minute drive you have a long walk and the gang would be worried and to be fair so would I." he tells me and I roll my eyes getting in

"Whatever."

-I'm a page break break break and I'm just going shake shake…. yeah listen to TS Shake it off-

After we stop and pick up some stuff we head to Zeke and Four thinks it time to start talk

"Tris are you still going to homecoming with me?" Four ask in the most unconcern why ever

"Yeah whatever, but just as friends. No before dinner, kissing, holding hands, no shit like that." I warn him as we pull In to Zeke's

"Tris what the hell is wrong?" he sounds pissed as we park and I look around slowly planning my get away

"What the hell wrong? I don't know Four you want the Truth? Or Sugar Coated?" I ask trying to match his tone

"Truth." He sounds calmer but I'm not. Inside I'm screaming which outside I most likely am

"Well Four you see it start a week ago, there was a girl name Tris, she had a great boyfriend his name was _Tobias_ , _Tobias_ and her date and she thought she was in love. Turns out she was, but one day when she gets to school with a hangover cause the night before she was at a party with _Tobias_ and had slightly too much to drink, a little early. She gets cornered by a guy named Al, Al was a jerk and everyone knew it. He kissed her and before she had the chance to push him off _Tobias_ did. See she thought I was _Tobias_ but really it was Four, I'm sure you know him. See he thought she was cheating and flipped, but in reality, Tris loves _Tobias_ just not Four, Four, didn't give a chance to explain before blowing up at her. Next day after cry she goes out and get cornered by Peter, Al jerky friend. See that day Peter called her many names and told her many lies she believed was till today. See she was called fat, ugly, and stupid. But she was called that forever. But the one think that he said that made her think was that _Tobias_ dated her as a dare. She knows it was not but there still a part that does." I tell him and he looks shock and I turn unbuckling my seat belt and getting out leaving the door out so my face is in

"See Four, you can either be Four the heartless dude who does give a crap. Or Tobias, they guy I'm in love with, who is an amazing boyfriend and not heartless." With that I walk off down the street with my thing back home give Four no chance to talk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Zeke POV (Cause why the hell not)**

I saw Four Take Tris home in his car and while we waited the group of us debated on what was going to happen. Otherwise Chris tell us they were broken up and we bet. Some of us said they were going to fight, some of us said get back to gather, and Uri being my idiot brother said Four was going to say something wrong them fight and then have us help him fix it. He bet us all 45 bucks, we all thought he be wrong but maybe not. We all saw them pull up and gave them a few minutes, otherwise know 2 then we heard yelling and Me, Chris, Will, and Uri ran to the window just in time to see Tris storming off with her stuff. Then Chris start packing her things.

"Chris where are you going?" I ask her

"Well I have a Tris to go calm down and we all know you have Four. But my question is, who is going to stay and calm down Four while I go help Tris out." She responds

"I'm going with Chris, if I know Tris she either flipping out ready to murder someone or crying her eye out. Either way Chris is going to want help." Shauna says and I find myself disappointed but I know she right.

"I'll go to, we might as well make it a girl's night." Mar says getting up to join the girls. When we bid them good bye Four comes in look like his emotionless self and I can tell it going to either be a long night or a normal boy's night.

 **Tris POV**

When I get home, I feel so many emotions that I'm shaking but my phone goes off and it Chris

 _Can me and the girls come over? We saw you storm off – Chris_

 _Yeah, you can tell them what happened. I hate tell that story – me_

 _K, be over in 5 – Chris_

 _Sorry for making a mess of the night :( - me_

 _It ok, least now it a girls night :D – Chris_

Chris always does seem to find the best in thing like this. As I wait for them to get here I try and slow down my breathing and stop shaking and it seem to work. The girl knock on the door and I open it and get a bone crashing hug from Chris, Mar, and Shauna.

"Were sorry Tris, we don't know why Four is being such a Jerk. You ok?" Shauna asks

"I'm ok, but can we have a girl night with no talk of boys? Just for tonight?" I ask them

"Totally, How about, Tv, Ice cream/other junk food, and whatever else." Chris says

"Sounds good, I want to watch Next Top Motel though." Mar say and we laugh

"Only problem is, I don't have any Ice cream and I really went some now." I complain to them

"Then let walk to the 24-hour mini mart that down the street." Shauna say like it the most obvious thing ever. So, we do we talk about random thing till we come to the cross walk then we just wait for the light to go green so we can cross. Our little area in Chicago is the least busy part. At night, most people walk and you only really see car if they are heading some place far. So, like one or two, there are never really any people getting hit by cars. The girls run across, while I walk/speed walk. I hear Mar yell 'Tris watch out' and I look to my side just in time to see a car flying at me. I don't have time to move before my body rolls over the wind shield and down the back of the car. My head hurt but so does the rest of my body. I let my body take over and that take me to closing my eyes. The last few things I hear is the car speeding off and the girls screaming. That and someone yelling call 911, after that I black out…What has become of my life?

 **She not died, I swear on my life. I feel the need to say that every time I make someone black out. Anyone else? Anyway, next chapter up in a few days. see you lovelies -Lyn**


	21. Chapter 21

**Will POV**

It been a good 3 and 1/2 hours after the girl left to go to Tris. When Four came in for a good 15 minutes Zeke try getting Four to tell us what happened. He gave up after a while and we end up playing Truth or Dare for like an hour, Uri had to drink a drink made by Zeke. He didn't and we stopped playing to do some videogames and still are. Then my phone goes off and I pause my screen and get my phone.

Chris

Why would Chris be calling? But I answer anyway

"Hey, Chris what up?" I ask walking into the kitchen. The other are still playing so don't notice. But then I hear at sniff. What going on?

"Will, somethings happened. Are you by a Tv?" Chris asks, I hear so much pain in her voices. But I walk into the Living Room and turn the game off and turn it to the normal TV. The boy are about to complain.

"Dude what are you doing?" Four asks sounding pissed off.\

"Yeah we were going to bomb the building." Uri complains

"Shut up, something happened." I tell the boys and they huff sitting down. "What channel, Chris" I know she too upset to explain and she most like with the others.

"6" I hear more crying and sobs on the phone but I change the channel

" _Breaking New, no less than an hour ago, a sixteen-year-old girl was hit by a drunk drive. The driver drove off before police were on the got there. We will now switch you over to Jake who is by the Mini mart on six street where the accident happened."_ The report tells us

"Oh my god, isn't that by Tris? Will are you on the phone with them? Are the ok?" Zeke flips and I just wave a hand

"Chris, who was it? Are you ok?" I asks her my voice a little harsh

"She didn't even have a chance to move. The car was moving so fast and we just wanted to get some Ice Cream. He came fly like a bat out of hell, they won't even tell us how she is." I can hear Chris crying

"Chris calm down, what happened?" I'm trying to calm her down

"What she saying" Uri asks with the most worry look on his face

"It was Tris, Will. We were going to have a normal girl night and we went ice cream at the mart. Peter came around the corner and Tris didn't even have time to move. I can't get ahold of Tori, Mar is crying, Shauna pacing and crying. I don't know what to do. Can you come to the hospital?" She sobs out…this has to be a joke right?

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15. Try and calm down." I tell her

"Ok" Chris tells me and she hangs up and I start packing my things

"Will, who was it?" Zeke pulls my shoulder and I look at him

"It was Tris, Tris got hit by Peter." I tell them

 **Four POV**

"It was Tris, Tris got hit by Peter" Will tells us, I think right away I feel sick, but at the same time pissed. All I can think is if she ok, I don't care if we just got in a fight. I need to know if she is ok.

"H-how is she?" I croak out

"I don't know, they haven't told Chris anything yet." Will tells me, I think right then I pale.

"Four are you ok? You're looking a little pale." Zeke asks and I just grab my keys and jacket

"I'm going to go to the Hospital, I'll meet you there." They nod and I walk out

-Page break…. i am I mean? -

I been about 2 hour since I got here, Tori got here about a half an hour after me. Me and Tori are the only ones awake, and even though Tori wasn't happy with me being here she realizes I miss Tris. I was about to fall asleep when the doctor came out

"Tris Wu's family?" She asks me and Tori

"Yeah, how is she?" Tori asks

"She ok, the crash and landing broke her arm, she has a concussion from the impact. There seems to have been a larger scar on her back that was old and cause some bleeding. There was also some glass in her back. I am sure though that if she doesn't wake up with major pain she may be paralyzed." The doctor tells Tori. I really hope she ok, and I really want to hurt Peter right now.

"Now I have a few questions for you, Were you aware of the whip marks on her back? The bone in her leg that didn't heal right, and the fact she may have a hearing problem from blows to the head. Did you know this?" the doctor goes on Tori

"She was abused when she was younger, she a foster kid. Her died in a car crash when she was younger and the last home she was in she was abused. It should be in her file. She never had problems with her leg before. I have had some theories on her hearing, there are times when I'll call for her and she won't answer, or times when she can't hear me. Sometime I think she is reading my lips but I am not sure." She tells the doctor and the doctor looks through a file

"You are correct there is something in here about the mark on her back. Since you have no problems with her leg we can leave it. But as for the hearing I want to do some test. If she is in fact deaf I would suggest some ANL classes." The doctor say

"we know it, one of my family members is deaf so I learned it when I was younger and showed her. When can we she her?" Tori asks

"She is asleep right now but one of you can go in." The doctor tells as and Tori looks at me

"You go, as much as I want to hate you, you are more upset then me. I'll tell the others how she is and you can she her." Tori tells me, I hug her and thank her, following a nurse. When we make it to Tris room and I she her I want to cry. She looks so pale and hurt.

"I'll give you some time, try talking to her. May wake her up. If she does wake up though please press the call nurse button." I nod and the nurse leave. I pull the chair closer to Tris and hold her hand

"Tris, please wake up. I'm sorry I yelled at you when I saw you with Al, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I'm sorry I'm a jerk. I could go on saying sorry but it won't do no good I guess. What I'm trying to say is I miss you Tris, I want to be Tobias. The caring boyfriend, the one you love. Maybe if I was you wouldn't have gotten hit. I know I'll have to say this all again when you wake up, and I know you will soon but I just need to. The other are outside, you had us all so worried. I love you Tris, please wake up" I say to her look down at her hand that I'm holding. But next thing I know she squeezes it and I look up and she her open her eye.

She awake

 **Is this too sappy? I hope not, I hate sappy stories. Anyway next chapter up soon – lyn**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my pretty, sorry if this chapter is sucky, I've landed myself in a bubble of love. Ever heard of The Originals? OMFG its amazing. I have problems with reading and watch to many unreal thing but today I think I crossed the line. Oh well, just mean the social life I have (Which is as small as a grape) will become smaller Oh, BTW I've been in London and watching to many thing with people who are British so my choice of wording may be different. – Lyn**

 **Four POV**

When her eyes open at first I thought, she would speak. Na, She scream bloody murder till I got her to calm. At least she feels pain, she won't be paralyzed. I press the button and right away the doctor comes in with the rest of the group and a nurse. The doctor waves the nurse over to something Tris is hooked up to and put some drops in she relaxes right away.

 **Tris POV (to when her arm heals, I may be bloody mean but I have no bloody ideas.)**

The last few months have been great I guess. Me and Four got back together, I've been hanging out with the group, published a few new songs. Really just waiting for my arms to heal, and it now healed. I just got it off yesterday and to be honest I couldn't be happier. I now have time for 2 contest that are being held in a week. I need practice but I'm sure I'll be fine. See these contests are like many I have been in. I've been made famous in that area of it but no one knows my name. For one of the contest my name is 13 while the other I am unknow. Both names that have been made up as time went on. I always list myself as Jane Doe so no one knows. I don't plan on always doing them but just for now. No one has seen my face cause I always have something hiding it, like a helmet or masks. But tonight I have to cut my practice short tonight. The group is doing some get to gather at Zeke and Uri.

 _Snap_

And that would be Four snapping his finger in my face

"Tris you there?" Zeke asks

"Yeah sorry what going on?" I answer

"Well Zeke was asking if we all went to see this biker do a dirt bike race next week. Chris was saying if she went to that, we'd all have to go to some dance contest to see 'unknow' dance a few hours later." Uri tells me. Well Bloody hell, just my luck…this feels so cliché…but how do I lie

"Can't go, Plans I can't miss. Sorry." I say trying not to bit the inside of my cheek but Chris being the Candor wreaked it

"Lies, your look around at us really fast." She reports

"I don't know what you're talking about" Then the bell rings for homeroom with Tori, I shot up out of my chair really fast too "Gotta go, don't wanna be late for class." I ran out of there like a lightning bolt to. When I do get to homeroom though I know I'm not staying, Tori write me there anyway. So I go up to her

"Hey T, does anyone use the courts in these last two periods? And can I use it?" I asks her

"Well S, no one does so sure. But try to be quiet, there will be other classes going on." I nod and go out…this should be fun


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry if this sucks, I'm in a bitchy mood. School just get me that way. I mean I have 30 pages to do for just 2 subjects, a 5-page essay for another. Do I need to go on? I mean it like teacher think we are just going to sit at home anyway. Let just say I'm being an idiotic tonight and sneaking out… I need to get out of the house… anyway here you go – Lyn**

 **TRIS POV A FEW DAY LATER**

"Come on Trissy, were going shopping. You need a School talent show." She tells me, little does she know I read her lips. The crash cause some hearing problems so every now and then I do read people lips or don't hear them. I haven't told anyone and always come up with a lame reason why I didn't hear them. Most of the time it because the sounding is loud and they are being drowned out. So, like School, the mall, any loud place. Tori and my one friend named Robert knows, Robert and I sign to each other most of the time though. Robert coming from London to help me with the one contest. He in it himself and we help either other so it works out.

"Fine but I pick music." I tell her and she nods so we get in the car and I pull out my Cry Baby album and skip to Mad Hatter and turn it up slightly "So who going to be there?" I ask her over the music

"Mar, Shauna, Lyn" I can just hear her over the music…how did she get Lyn to come. Lyn is Shauna sister and hardly hang out with us.

"How did you pull that off? You didn't kidnapper her, did you?" I question her I know what her and shopping mean. She'd kidnap me a few times just to go shopping.

"I didn't… Mar and Shauna may have though. My question is who sing this? They sound so good but the music is so weird." Is she questioning me know? And did they really kidnap Lyn

"So they kidnap Lyn? The girl who make me look like a saint? How long did that take and I'm guess I would have been forced to go either way. As for the music…YOU DID NOT JUST SAY MELAINE IS WEIRD!?" I say and she just chuckles as we pull into the mall

"I'm afraid I did, because it is. As of the kidnapping, to be honest you look like a saint but you aren't. You're really a Demon angle on the inside who crazy as shit. Lyn is the same she just doesn't hide it, and when you do you slowly let your demon out. Whereas she just let it out." Chris tells me and I laugh

"That is true, But...'You think I'm crazy, the best people are'" I say that last part in a sing-song like voice

"You and music are like Oreos and Peanut Butter, Great but a tad bit weird"

*I THINK I GOT MYSELF IN TROUBLE SO I'LL FILL THE BATH WITH BUBBLES…this song is great right next too Mad Hatter…Page break*

We've been at the mall for 2 and ½ hours. The girl think I'm day dreaming when really, I'm reading lips. It so loud I can hear them but I can't.

"How much longer? We've been here forever and I would like food or at least a Starbucks." I complain and Lyn agrees

"But Tris you hate Starbucks" Mar fight back

"That the point I'm dying here" I tell them

"Fine, you two go and we'll be there in 5" Shauna say and we run to Starbucks about 3 minutes later Lyn sneak off, she of course texted a friend for a ride home. So, I'm left in Starbucks waiting for the others. That was till my shoulder was tapped and I turn around and Roberts there

"Hey Trissy" He signs and I hug him. It way to loud to hear anything in hear, I'd need to read their lips.

"what the hell are you doing here? I thought your flight landed tomorrow? How did you know I was here?" I sign to him after I let go

"I got an earlier flight, thought I come see you. You get a day off so way not I take one. Tori told me some girl named Chris took you shopping. BTW why are there 3 girl behind you asking 5 million questions and ask why you aren't answering. Do they not know?" Robert signs…

Shit

 **Chris POV**

We walk into Starbucks debating if they made a run for it. Just as we get there Tris and some guy are hugging and start moving their hands really fast.

"Tris who is he? Are you cheating on Four? What are you doing? Is he a Friend?" Me, Shauna, and Mar ask a ton of question but Tris doesn't even notice. She been doing that a lot lately, why? Then Tris turn around and the guy and her look at us

"Hi I'm Robert, me and Tris are old friend. But you do realizes she heard none of the question you guys just asked. Right?" Robert tells us and we stare shocked

"What do you mean, Tris could you not hear us?" Shauna ask like light speed

"Slow it down, Robert I will kill you. Just a warning, anyway I can't hear you right now it too loud. In fact I haven't been able to hear you since we got here. As for you question I'll answer as soon as I can read your lip and you slow down." She tells us

"Tris what going on?" me and mar say at the same time

"Translation time" Robert says and start moving his hands again

"How about we head to my house and I'll explain? It will be easier for me to hear you and we can't talk without Robert translating." And we nod

 **TRIS POV FROM WHEN THEY GET TO TRIS'S**

"K, now speak, question whatever. I can hear you better now. Rob drinks are in the kitchen along with some cupcakes" I tell them and Robert walks away

"Why couldn't you hear us?" Shauna asks

"What were you doing with your hands?" Mar asks

"And why didn't you tell us?" Chris ask finally

"I'm 65% deaf, the accident knocked my head and because my last house beat me before it hurt my hearing. I can still hear you just load places like the mall, school, place like that I can't hear you as well. Just really loud places to be honest. I was doing sign language, me and rob do that more than normal talk. I didn't tell you cause I didn't think it was important and to be honest I was working around it." I tell them now I need a response


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back lovelies, how are you? So this story seem to be picking up its paces. I guess that good, but what happened to all my reviews. I need you guys to review, I shows me you care and I then I reason to go on writing. Also if any of you have ideas, Please tell me. I started off with tons of them but I seem as I write I run out. It like they hate me, so please tell me some. – Lyn**

 **TRIS POV**

Right after I finish they jump on me jump on me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chris asks when they get off of me

"I didn't think it would matter, I can still hear just not great. Plus I was working around it, not like it was killing me." I answer with a shrug

"Have you told Four?" Mar then ask

"Nope, I guess if I'm tell you though I should tell him. So don't tell anyone about this unless I tell you I you can." I tell them and they nod

"Now my question is, Who Robert? and how do you know him?' Shauna asks

"He's an old friend, we met at some fundraiser. We were the only one there our age so we hung out. He does dance in London and we talked. He cools, his mom almost deaf so he learned to sign when he was younger. At the time, I knew some not a lot but some cause someone in Tori family is somewhat deaf. Me and him mostly talk with ANL." I tell them and Robert comes in

"Don't forget about my baby sister, she 57% deaf." Rob signs as he talks handing me my phone "Oh, by the way it been going off for a good 2 minutes.

"No flipping way, she can't be, Little baby Lilly is deaf? Last time I saw her she was 6, how old now?" I question him taking my phone out of his hands

"She still 6, you just saw her what 7 months ago. But yeah, she deaf, we didn't tell anyone though cause we normal sign anyway so there no real difference." He tell me and my phone goes off

 _Tris, should I be worried? There a pic of you hugging some guy online -F_

 _Hello, are you with the girls? – F_

 _Be answer I'm starting to worry. Also if you are with the girls tell them their boyfriend want to see them. – f_

"I've been told to tell you that you being looked for by your boyfriends." I tell the girls and they bid me a good bye and I get my phone back out

 _Sorry I was indeed with the girls. As for that guy, he is an old friend. No need to be jelly, he has a girlfriend and lives in London. He only here for that dance thing Chris was talking about. Plus, I your hotter so… -T_

 _K, didn't want to flip without knowing again. Love you 3 – f_

 _Love you too 3. but can you come over? I have something to tell you that better in person. -T_

 _You aren't breaking up with me, are you? – f_

 _Na, your too cute. Just wanted to tell you why I haven't heard you guy that great. Plus wanted a reason for you to come over. So, can you? – T_

 _K, I'll be over in 10 – f_

"So, you got a boyfriend then? When that happen? Also, you skipping training and are we doing a duet?" Rob signs

"happened a little after I started the new school, we had a fight then got back together a few days later. As for training, I'm still going, I'm leaving in 20. The duet is up to you, I'm going to beat your as either way with the solos." I say

"True, true, I think we should do one to Love The Way You Lie. It a good song and we can do an on stage war." He tell me

"Ok then, we can start when you get there and knowing you, you have a few things ready. Meet you at the studio. See ya." With that he walks out the door and Toby walks in

"How did you time that?" I ask him when he sit next to me on the couch

"No idea, anyway what up? You said you were going to tell me why you haven't really listen to us." Toby asks

"I do but I want a kiss before" So I kiss him but instead of him not kissing back he kiss back. When I pull away he the one disappointed.

"As much as I like kissing you, your worrying me what wrong pretty." Toby asks sweetly

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm 64% deaf, that why when I'm hanging out with you or the group at school or loud places I don't hear you well." I tell him and he say nothing…no, no, no. I don't want him mad

"Please don't be mad, I was going to tell you I just wanted to work around it first. I didn't want to tell you then you have to learn ANL or give anyone else trouble. I swear I fine and if you hate m-" I get cut off with him kissing me.

"It ok, I understand you wanted to make sure you could handle it. I love you, and just because you have trouble hearing doesn't mean I hate you. Plus, I had a feeling you were have hearing problems anyway, I just wanted you to tell me." He says giving me another short kiss…which turns into making out but let not go there.

"What time is it?" I asks him

"1:30, why?" He asks and I jump up mumbling a Shit. "what wrong?" he asks again

"I've got practice for something and I'm late." I tell him…should I tell him what for...why not…

"What for, do you have a Six show or something?" he questions

"Well toby, I have a 13 show and a Unknow show. You may be going, and anyway I need to get my dance down." I tell him and he looks shocked for a moment

"How many names do you have? I mean your Six the singer, 13 the motorbike racer, Unknow the dancers. Anything else I should know about?" he jokes and I fake thinking

"Nope, you want to come?" I ask toby

"Why not let us go to this practice." He get up and I grab my keys and were off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ello, my lovelies. So this may be short. Depend on how fast I write I have 2 hours to get this out cause I'm going out for the day. If it short I'm sorry, if it 1,000 words like I try and do then yeah I'm proud of myself. Otherwise have a good day and I'm proud to say we are at 25 chapters. Wish there was a party…but there not…sorry – Lyn**

 **Toby POV**

When we get to this Studio I see a guy and some girl. The rooms is filled with mirrors, that only wall that doesn't have any is the back wall. There also a speaker, balance beam, and some other stuff I have no idea what it called. The guy I notice is from the photo hugging Tris, I don't know the girl. But they are signing really fast at either.

"So, Four this is Robert and Maddie, Robert and Maddie this is Four. Four wanted to come so I told him he could." Tris tells us and Maddie wave and say Hi

"So do I get to do the big brother talk?" He asks Tris with an evil grin then Maddie sign something to him while scowling

"Maddie is right Robert, No. You're not my bigger brother and you have a little sister. Who you didn't know had a boyfriend, but don't tell her you learn that from me." At the end Tris sign something else and Robert throws his hands in the air are Maddie is silently laughing following behind him over to the stereo.

"What you tell him?" I ask her cause she has an evil smirk on her face

"I reminded him about how him and Maddie are dating and he still hasn't told his parents." At the end she gives me a little kiss

"You are crazy you know, that right?" I tease her and she nods

"I know, but I think of it more of a badass version of Tape Face." She jokes back and I chuckle. She then walks away when the music starts to dance.

-TAPE FACE…sorry tape face is too funny not to talk about…Page Break till they are done-

"Ok, I'm hunger and I think the Duet is done. Can I go home now?" Tris whines and Robert and Maddie laugh

"You always do this, my question is how are you so skinny if you eat all the time?" Maddie asks between laughs

"Our friends have been trying to figure that out for a while now. We still have no idea, it like she has a stomach that can hold anything." I tell them and they laugh hard

"Ha Ha, so funny. I just like food, and right now I could really go for some Cookie Dough Ice Cream." Tris complains and Robert stops laugh

"Nope, your lying. You going to get another Tattoo. Why on earth do you get them? It hard like hell, and I should know you dare me to get one." Robert complains

"No I'm not, just because I use cookie dough ice cream as a reason to get a tat doesn't mean I'm getting one I already have a good amount. Now can we please go get some cookie dough ice cream I'm dying of hunger." I nod and we leave

 **Nope, I don't write fast. Oh well here you go – lyn**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tris POV**

"Toby? You back bleeding again." Me and Toby are sitting on the sofa when I see the back of his shirt. It been bleeding every few days. He even told me that his dad hasn't beat him as much but when he does it bad. Of course, when it started I force him to let me clean it. He was arguing till he figured out I wouldn't let him do anything without me cleaning.

"Again, Tris I don't know what to do. My back heals then next day he beats me again. How is my back supposed to heal?" He complains

"I have an idea, but let get you up and back cleaned so Tori doesn't find out." I tell him pulling myself up and hand him my hand which he takes, we go into my bathroom where I have everything we need for when this happens and I start.

"So, what this idea?" Toby questions I know he just wants a way to get away from Marcus for a little

"Tell him you're staying a friend for a few days. Tell him it for a group project and the person's house is a good hour away. Which Zeke is, so there a person you could use, then stay here for a few days." I give him my idea, I can see his face in the mirror and he looks to be constieding it.

"Tori won't mind? And will we have to tell her?" He asks me unsure, but I am

"Na, we can tell her your dad is leaving town for a few days and you need a place to stay. Plus, you stay here a lot anyway. But no, we do not need to tell her and no she won't mind" I tell him, but he still looks torn

"Your positive?" He asks

"Yes Toby, you can spend the next few days here. Also I'm done cleaning your back." Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you" I tell him

"I Love you too, I've got to go. Marcus is going to be home soon and if I'm not home before him I'm in trouble." He tells me give me and fast kiss and that how my night went. Till I got a call…


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, so I've got some bad new, I have no idea what to write. My friend said they would help me come up with something but there may not be something out with this till next week. I love you all and I'm really sorry. I will have something up soon, and hey give me some idea in the reviews. -Lyn**


	28. Chapter 28

New one up tomrrow, i came up with something with the help of my friend and a guest who reveiwed. sorry for the long wait.


End file.
